


Ereri 25 Days of Smutmas

by Pinkfxy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: 25 days of smut, 69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fireplace sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Sex Positions, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), click it, you know you wanna click the link
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2704973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkfxy/pseuds/Pinkfxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi finally comes home from a long business trip away from Eren just in time for December 1st.. Some frickle frackling may occur..</p><p>Meaning this is gonna have 25 days of some nice ereri smut~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like Hard Ons

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sooooo much Sarah (TheSpazzBot) for helping me with all this!!!!
> 
> And thank you sooo much Lea (cottontale) for being my beta reader!
> 
> Hopefully I can complete this ridiculously large task ahaha

The time read 7:13pm when Levi finally texted that the plane landed. He had been away on a business trip for two and a half weeks with only his nights available to call Eren who was home alone. Sometimes in between meetings Levi could send one or two text messages back and forth, but they were usually only one word replies much to his dismay. Eren understood how important the meetings were to be able to live in the town and house they share, and how much Levi wished he didn’t have to go. But it still caused a hole in Eren’s chest to form everytime he’d wake up to a cold, empty side of the bed. He did stay positive 90% of the time, except for the few times a teardrop would slip from his eye at night before sleeping.

 

But none of that mattered anymore, because Levi was finally coming home.

 

**Levi 7:21pm**

 

Heading to baggage claim right now

 

**Eren 7:22pm**

 

I can’t wait to see you. Missed you so much.

 

**Levi 7:24pm**

 

I missed you too Eren. Brb, grabbing a limo.

 

**Eren 7:25pm**

 

Don’t you mean taxi?

 

**Levi 7:26pm**

 

There is no way I am getting in those filthy cars.

 

\-----

 

Eren stood at the front door, waiting for Levi’s limo to pull up; barely dressed in anything despite the outside’s freshly snowed state. A pair of Levi’s boxers he left at home, a loose t-shirt, and a pair of fuzzy socks Levi had bought him before his trip seemed perfectly suitable for him.

 

Suddenly, a shiny, black limousine pulled up. Eren could barely make out Levi’s silhouette through the car’s window. He waited for Levi to grab his luggage from the trunk before his patience dried up and he opened up the front door to scream out, “Levi!”

 

Levi looked up and his face instantly softened, a small smile making it’s way onto his features. He waved at the driver before the car drove away, and then it was just a few steps away until Eren was opening the door and ushering him in, closing it behind him. The luggage was put to the side and Eren helped Levi take off his jacket, shoes, and scarf, none of them speaking yet. Then they were left standing there at the front door, staring at each other, Eren’s hands clenching and unclenching with anticipation. The silence was broken by Eren shoving Levi up against the door, crashing their lips together.

 

Eren let out a whimper at finally having the feeling of Levi’s lips on his, his heart filling up once again. Levi’s hands cupped Eren’s face, his fingers brushing over the nape of his neck, causing a shudder to go through Eren’s body. They were both short of breath, barely getting enough air with how forceful they kissed each other. Their bodies ached with the want to just climb into each other and never leave again. Two and a half weeks was way too long for both of them.

 

Their lips stuck together when they tried to pull apart, and Eren whined as he leaned back in to capture Levi’s mouth with his again. Too long, he didn’t even know how he managed to be apart from Levi for all that time. Eren moved his hands down to Levi’s waist and pulled him closer to his body, pressing his hardening length to Levi’s thigh. Gasping softly at the feeling, they finally parted. Panting breaths on each other’s lips, neither moved even an inch away from each other.

 

“I’m surprised you waited that long to jump me.” Levi smirked up at Eren, soft and loving as his lips twitched upwards.

 

“I knew if I did before that I wouldn’t be able to control myself. Even if that meant jumping you in the ice cold snow.” His nose bumped against Levi’s, both sets of lips curling up into a smile.

 

“Well thank you for waiting then. You sure got hard fast.” Levi’s fingers lightly brushed over his hip bones, skirting around where he obviously wanted to be touched. “And nice boxers, hun.”

 

Levi managed to peck his nose before Eren blushed and tried to hide his face. “What, it’s not like I could help myself, I only got off twice while you were away.. It was depressing without you here.” Eren’s voice got small, trailing off at the end.

 

“Eren.. I’m sorry I had to leave for so long.” Eren just shook his head, lifting his eyes to Levi’s with a soft smile. “You know you could’ve done it when we were on the phone.” He could feel Eren’s erection twitch against his leg.

 

“I didn’t want to keep you up though, you were always so tired.”

 

“Not tired enough to get my husband off.” His eyebrow lifted with a little conniving smirk to go along with it.

 

“Levi...” Eren whined out, burying his face in the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi just chuckled, his arms encompassing Eren, pulling him in tighter and tighter.

 

They stayed just like that, holding one another like they wish they could’ve done when Levi was away. Breathing in each other’s scent, hands gripping at clothes, hoping maybe there was a way to never have to part again. Levi’s fingers rubbed over the strip of skin right above Eren’s boxers, slipping inside of them to grab at his perky butt he loved so much. Eren jumped in the arms around him, moaning out softly in Levi’s ear. A finger rubbed lower until it was teasing his entrance, pressing against it too lightly for Eren’s liking.

 

“More, Levi.”

 

“God, I could fuck you for a month.”

 

Both of them stilled in place, then ever so slowly lifted their heads to stare at each other.

 

“Eren--”  
  


“It’s not such a bad idea--”

 

“Eren--”

 

“What? Don’t think my pretty little asshole you love so much can take it?” At that he pushed back against Levi’s finger, encouraging it to just finally press in.

 

Levi continued to stare at Eren until something inside of him snapped and--his finger was already pressing harder against Eren’s entrance, teasing him to the point that his thigh was now being assaulted by Eren's obvious arousal.

 

“Please take me, Levi,” his voice all breathy and full of need. It had been nearly three weeks since he had been to bed with his husband, and his erection was already straining against his dress pants.

 

Levi's eyes glazed over with an unyielding lust. “Bedroom, now." Voice dropping low and demanding as he squeezed Eren's ass once more. "And I bought more lube.”

 

Eren grabbed Levi’s hand from his butt and all but ran to their bedroom, Levi closing the door behind them as he hopped onto the bed and gripped the white blanket beneath him, restraining himself from touching his aching length. Levi wasn’t far behind, shrugging out of his suit jacket and gentle placing it on his dresser, grabbing the lube before walking to the bed.

 

It was a four post king-sized bed with white sheets, blankets and pillows. And Eren’s favorite--which he had to do very little begging for before Levi succumbed to his sad face--a white curtained canopy. Levi walked around the bed, pulling closed each side before climbing in to join Eren and closing up the final side.

 

Barely a second had passed before he was straddling Eren, a hand firmly on his hard erection. “I missed having you like this, _seeing_ you like this.”

 

“God--Levi, can you just... just get a finger inside me, _please_.” He was already wrecked, was really from the second he kissed Levi.

 

“Of course,” he leaned down to quick peck his nose, hovering his face, “my little bunny.”

 

A hand brushed away Eren’s bangs on his forehead before moving to kneel beside him. Fingers trailed down Eren’s stomach, rubbing against the wiry hair right above his boxers, then hooked under the waistband and pulled them down and away to somewhere on the floor.

 

Levi spent no time pushing Eren’s legs to his chest, rubbing his still clothed length against his twitching hole. Eren gasped, legs pushing out of Levi’s grasp to wrap around his waist.

 

“More,” he breathed out into Levi’s ear, and his lips were captured by Levi’s once again. A hand blindly grabbed at the bottle of lube before it was popped opened and Levi was rubbing the contents on his three fingers.

 

“Might hurt a little, okay?” Eren could only nod his head as he stared into his eyes, a hand came up to grasp Eren’s as Levi’s other moved lower to his entrance. He nuzzled Eren’s nose before pressing in a finger. Nothing hurt yet, Eren lifting his head to peck Levi’s lips again. “Ready?” Again, only a mini nod before he was pressing in a second one. Eren’s hand started squeezing Levi’s now, teeth biting into his lower lip. “Shhh, it only lasts a little bit, remember?”

 

Eren hadn’t had to deal with any pain for a long time, having been fucked all the time with Levi around. But the two and a half weeks made a huge difference with things like these, and Levi did his best to make it painless. “Yeah," he finally responded, releasing his own lip from his teeth when Levi leaned in to kiss him.

 

Tongues swirled slowly, lips soft and pressed firmly against each other’s. And it was like Levi had never left, both of them moving in time with each other, Levi sucking on Eren’s bottom lip before he would bite Eren’s, licking it better. Fingers scissoring inside Eren, softly stretching him as he moved them in and out with painfully slow movements. Eren bucked up against Levi when his fingers curled up against the bundle of nerves. He chuckled against Eren’s mouth, “Found it.” He breathed in a low voice onto his lips, his eyes soft, mini crinkles showing at the creases.

 

“Another one L-Levi.” He did just that, sliding in a third finger to stretch him further, curling up against his prostate, trying to have the pleasure overcome the pain.

 

Eren started panting against Levi’s lips, his hands coming up to unbutton Levi’s shirt, cringing with heated gasps when Levi’s fingers didn't let up.

 

“G-god, so good.” Eren fought to keep his eyes open long enough to finish his task of taking off his shirt. Saliva had already start drooling down the side of his face from the pleasure, not even caring what he looked like anymore, never had to with Levi. Finally, the last button popped out and he tried to push Levi off with as much strength as he had, which wasn’t much considering Levi had successfully made a mess of him.

 

“In-inside me, now, Levi, please I--” he didn’t have to finish, Levi planting another kiss onto his soft lips before letting his shirt slip off and onto the floor. Levi unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, pushing them down and off his body.

 

“You want your shirt on, bunny?” Levi’s thumb pressed against his lips, rubbing over them once. Eren just shook his head and raised his arms, allowing Levi to push it up and off his body. Finally he shoved his own boxers off with a sigh, his dick nearly fully hardened against his stomach. He grabbed the bottle of lube again and spread it over his erection, pumping himself a few times as he stared down at Eren. His eyes were glazed over as he looked up at Levi, needing him to fuck him and to fuck him right now. “Ready?”

 

“God, yes.” Levi lined himself up to Eren’s entrance, legs wrapping around his waist once again, grabbing at Eren’s thighs with one hand and the other on the bed. Slowly he pushed in, letting out a held breath when Eren kept clenching around him. He looked up to give Eren an exasperated look when Eren only managed a small smile. “Hurts, s-sorry.”

 

Levi raced to press their lips together, the hand on his thigh coming to wrap around Eren’s dick, pumping him back to full hardness. Levi slowly pushed all the way in and waited for Eren’s okay before moving. Eren’s hands weaved their way through to grasp at his hair, scratching at Levi’s undercut, causing him to moan into his mouth.

 

“Move,” was all Eren could manage before he had to, needed to, kiss his husband again. And so Levi moved; slow at first, gently and not wanting to hurt Eren. Then picking up speed with each thrust, never wanting to leave his tight heat.

 

And Eren threw his head back, Levi’s mouth latching onto Eren’s neck to leave a nice, dark red mark.

 

“Fuck, I missed this s-so much, missed your cock in me.” Eren purposefully clenched around Levi again, trying to feel every part of him inside himself, fingernails raking down Levi’s back to leave his own mark on him. His heels dug into Levi’s back with a deep uncontrolled moan, lifting up his own hips to meet Levi’s thrusts.

 

“M-missed this too--” each word punctuated with a thrust of his hips. Levi’s hand went limp on Eren’s dick, his mind so consumed with finally getting to fuck Eren again and Eren’s insistent mouth on his again, controlling it this time with his skilled tongue.

 

“C-could--” Eren curled up to quick suck on his shoulder. “Could y-you, touch me, L-Levi?” Mouth latching back onto his shoulder, teething at the mark. And just like that Levi’s hand started to move again, slick with the extra lube and the pre-cum dripping from his aching length. Eren arching his back and let his head fling back again, panting and groaning. Levi angled his hips up higher and Eren whined out his name.

 

“Feel good?” Levi wore such a genuine smile at times like this, bangs all sweaty and sticking to his face, the feeling of his orgasm slowly burning and coiling up deep in his belly. Best of all, with Eren looking up at him completely wrecked. Eren brought his fist to his mouth, biting down hard on it as he nodded furiously, tears of pleasure appearing in the creases of his eyes. “W-want to come together? W-we got g-good at it before I left.” Eren’s only response was a quick nod and a short peck to his lip before grabbing onto Levi’s shoulders.

 

Eren’s hips couldn’t stop lifting up to meet Levi’s, small whines and moans escaped his mouth, Levi’s name getting mixed up in his groans. Levi’s hand sped up around his dick and his thrusting never let up, only pounding in harder and deeper than before, letting out a “fuck” between each thrust before all the pleasure took over his body. He briefly felt Eren seize up beneath him before he tipped over the edge and let out a deep low groan, orgasming inside of Eren.

 

Eren’s hands were everywhere, in Levi’s hair, grasping at his chest then back, whining loudly as the pleasure wracked his body and cum shot over Levi’s hand and his stomach. Levi only stopped moving his hand once Eren gently tried to push it off, overly sensitive now. With the little strength Levi had, he pulled out and fell to the bed on the right side of Eren, softly moving to face him.

 

They just breathed together, panting out hard, then slowly evening out, their hands lightly grabbing one another’s. Eren took a shuddering breath when he felt Levi’s cum leaking out of him. Levi just smiled against Eren’s hands, knowing exactly what was going on. Levi was the first to move a hand to Eren’s face, cupping it gently to bring him closer to himself to kiss him softly.

 

“I missed this part the most.” His voice was just above a whisper, his thumb brushing over Eren’s cheek.

 

“Me too.. I love you.” Eren smiled warmly, his legs wrapping around Levi’s.

 

“I love you, too.” He tugged Eren in snugly against his chest and just breathed, enjoying having his husband close to him again. “We should get cleaned up before we sleep.” Eren just whined, protesting to any type of movement that would be needed. “Shh shh, I’ll get you all cleaned, just wait here.”

 

Levi reluctantly sat up, leaving another kiss in Eren’s hair before he opened one side on the canopy and walked to his bedroom. Just a few short minutes passed before Levi was back again with a warm washcloth, softly wiping Eren’s body clean.

 

“Thank you, Levi.” Eren spoke softly and sat up just enough to get into the covers. Levi hummed his response before quickly going to the bathroom again to leave the cloth. He returned seconds later, climbing into bed once again and closing off the canopy, crawling under the covers and pulling Eren close against his chest again.

 

“Goodnight, Levi.” Eren wrapped an arm around Levi’s waist, his other hand resting against Levi’s chest, feeling his heartbeat.

 

“Goodnight, Eren.” They closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep minutes later, wrapped up in each other’s arms once again.

 


	2. All I Want for Christmas is Your Dick

Neither of them set an alarm for the next morning, both sleeping the morning away in each other's arms. Levi stirred next to Eren before fluttering his eyes open to meet his gaze.

 

"Morning, sleepy." Eren graced Levi with a lopsided grin.

 

"Good morning. You sore at all?" Levi's hands ran down Eren's spine to rub at his lower back, his hand occasionally dipping lower to his butt.

 

"Just a little, not bad though." Eren leaned in to brush their noses together. "Thanks to you," he added,bright eyes gleaming with admiration.

 

Levi smirked, pressing a soft kiss to Eren's shoulder. "Come on, get up for breakfast." His palm playfully smacked Eren's ass before moving the covers off.

 

"No!" Eren scrambled to grab the covers and proceeded to snuggle back in. "Stay for a few more minutes?" He looked up at Levi with his best puppy eyes.

 

"Eren,” Levi groaned out, “I'll make you pancakes."

 

" _Please_ , Levi?" Levi's resolve broke as he got back under the covers and squeezed Eren back into a tight hug.

 

"You need to stop using your puppy eyes with me. We'll never get anything done anymore."

 

"And that's such a bad idea why?"

 

"I couldn't work then, meaning no food, water... lube, and those soft washcloths you like--"

 

"Okay yeah just, I missed you a lot." Eren buried his head closer into Levi's chest, tightening his arm he wrapped around Levi's waist.

 

"I missed you too, Eren." Levi kissed his forehead, nose, cheek, and lips before running a hand through his hair. "Come on, we gotta eat now. We can cuddle later."

 

Eren got out of bed, not without reaching out a hand and having Levi drag him out. Both of them went to Levi's drawer to find a pair of boxers to wear before leaving the room. They finally made it to the kitchen where Eren sat in a bar chair at the island as Levi cooked blueberry pancakes, Eren's favorite.

 

"So, still up for fucking for a month?" Levi nearly choked on his pancake as he sat next to Eren. "Or can your old man libido not keep up with me?" Eren was full on smirking now, reaching out a hand to pat his husband on the shoulder comfortingly.

 

"Eren, really--"

 

Eren drew in closer to whisper in Levi's ear, "Cause I really wanna ride your big cock." his fingers slowly slid into his undercut, teasing the back of his neck.

 

"We aren't going to fuck like bunnies right now, later okay?" Eren stood up and turned away from Levi, only turning his head back to look at Levi.

 

"But..." And here, Levi knew he had made a mistake. "I thought I was your bunny?" Eren just stared up at Levi with his puppy eyes, purposefully moving his butt side to side just for Levi.

 

"Get your cute little perky butt to the bedroom, little bunny." Eren stuck his tongue out at Levi before running back into the bedroom, leaving Levi there to admire Eren's booty as it bounced with his running.

 

All of five minutes past after cleaning up the dishes before Levi opened up the bedroom door. There was Eren, perky butt in the air, three fingers teasing himself, boxers thrown somewhere, and a hand wrapped around his dick.

 

“You really wanted to fuck like bunnies didn’t you?” Levi was already pulling off his boxers and setting them down by the bed.

 

“I always want to.” Eren’s eyes fluttered shut when his thumb brushed over the tip of his length, trying to keep looking at Levi. “Please get in bed, Levi. I wasn’t joking when I said I needed your cock in me.”

 

Levi was on the bed behind him the next second, sucking a red hickey on his lower back as his hands kneaded his ass. Eren’s arms just fell limp by his side, trying to stick out his butt further for Levi. He choked on his breath when Levi licked over his entrance, body tightening up under his hands. “Levi, Levi, I want t-to kiss you.” His toes were curling as well as his hands. He always wanted to see Levi’s face during sex.

 

Levi helped Eren sit up before he crawled in front of him, lying on his back and pulling Eren down with him. Eren’s lips pressed against his quickly, hands coming to thread through his hair. “Better?” Levi whispered over his lips.

 

“Lots better.” He sucked on Levi’s lip as a hand trailed down his arm, pulling Levi’s hand back to his ass. Levi’s free hand reached over to his nightstand for the lube they left there from yesterday. He pulled back his other hand just long enough to get lube over his fingers before returning, pressing against Eren’s entrance. He slipped a finger in and Eren was already pushing up against his finger. “More, Levi... already stretched from last night.” And his lips were already back on Levi’s, hands moving faster through his hair.

 

“As you wish.” He smirked against his lips before tilting his head to suck on Eren’s jaw, his other hand carding through Eren’s soft hair. A second, followed by a third finger pushed into Eren’s tight heat, moving and curling inside him.

 

Eren bucked down against Levi, grinding both their erections together when Levi rubbed his prostate. Levi bit down on Eren's skin when they grinded together, his legs bending to squeeze Eren between his thighs. "L-Levi- ah, Levi, I-I'm ready." Levi just tilted his head back to capture his lips again, scissoring his three fingers deeper inside of him before taking them out.

 

"You sure?" He started peppering kisses over Eren's face as the hand in his hair started rubbing up and down Eren's back.

 

Eren nodded quickly and pushed himself off Levi's chest to reach behind him to line himself up with Levi’s cock. "Here, it'll feel better if I'm lubed up too." Levi handed Eren the bottle of lube, giving him a soft smile up at him.

 

He popped open the top again and poured it into his hands, closing and tossing the bottle somewhere on the bed. Slowly his hands moved over Levi's dick, teasing Levi until hands were on his hips, gripping them tightly.

 

Eren lined himself up again and slid down onto Levi's length, breathing through any pain, Levi's thumbs constantly rubbing circles over his hips bones. "You okay, Eren?" Levi's face was full of concern once Eren's eyes squeezed closed. His hands rubbed up and down Eren's thighs to comfort him, whispering out reassurances to him. "Shh, it's okay, baby."

 

"J-just so f-full." He clenched around his dick, the small amount of pain finally giving way. Eren leaned over Levi to press their foreheads together as he started to slowly grind his hips in a circle.

 

"You like that don't you, feeling how much I fill you up." Both of them were smiling as they tried to stop panting.

 

"God, yes." Eren squeezed around Levi again, trying to bring him deeper inside himself.

 

A finger moved down until it was circling around the place his dick entered Eren's ass. "You ready to fuck, my little horny bunny?" Levi's other hand tapped Eren's nose, followed by a small giggle from Eren before he pushed himself upright again.

 

And then he started to move. Slow at first, testing to see if it still hurt, and then faster when their was only pleasure. Levi's hands gripped at Eren's thighs as he bounced on his cock, moans escaping his mouth without control.

 

"G-god, so so good, Levi, m-missed this so much." Eren groaned out lowly at a particularly hard thrust.

 

Levi's hand came to wrap around Eren's dick, pre come leaking all over creating the perfect friction. Eren's body shuddered as he stroked the underside of his cock, his other hand fondling his balls. He squeezed them gently before using both hands to pump him slowly and firmly.

 

“Ahh!” Eren threw his head back, Levi’s dick hitting his prostate. Eren grabbed Levi’s shoulders with an iron grip, mouth hung open and panting. He lifted his hips up, tightening up around Levi’s tip, Levi whispering out profanities. Dropped back down and circled his hips, grinding against his prostate with a high loud whine.

 

"L-Levi, L-Levi, are you- are you c-close?" He began fucking himself faster and faster on Levi's cock, his mind going to mush.

 

Levi muttered out a "fuck" before he grabbed Eren's hips and began to thrust into him deeper, pressing his heels into the bed and lifting his own hips up to meet Eren's.

 

"T-touch yourself, Eren." He groaned out before Eren's hands were flying over his dick, whining and crying out Levi's name. He rubbed over the head, quickly clenching a hand around the base of his dick. But his orgasm was already burning deeply inside of him, pleasure coursing through his belly, down to his toes.

 

"L-Levi, I-, c-coming, L-evi!" He cried out as he came over Levi's chest, hips jerking against Levi's grip. Levi thrusted into him one, two, three more times until pleasure racked his body, choking out Eren's name as he emptied himself into Eren.

 

Eren collapsed onto of Levi as they caught their breaths, none of them moving an inch.

Levi eventually pulled out of Eren and wrapped his arms around his husband.

 

"Was it good, Levi?" Eren looked down at Levi with those precious eyes.

 

"I don't know a time it wasn't." Levi smiled up at him and pulled him back down into a long, lazy kiss. They fell onto their sides as they continued to kiss, hands rubbing each other's thighs and backs gently. Levi leaned over Eren to suck another mark onto his skin, kissing the spot before coming back to Eren's lips.

 

They both sighed as they enjoyed their post orgasmic bliss, tongues finding each other's in a languid kiss.

 

"We need to shower you know." Levi mumbled out before capturing his lips again.

 

"Five more minutes."

 

"You're just gonna keep saying five more minutes aren't you?" Levi smiled against his lips.

 

"Yep." Eren returned his smile, nuzzling his nose together with Levi's before he reconnected their lips together once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr here!
> 
> theheichouwesawthatday.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Can I Cum Down Your Chimney?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My favorite day so far :3 Enjoy!!!

There was a quiet crackling that filled the room, only interrupted by the soft breathing of the two men lying horizontal on the plush couch. But, of course, it couldn't stay that way for long with Eren being Eren and Levi loving every minute of it.

 

"Levi," he whispered, voice slightly muffled against the older man's skin. Levi didn't respond, knowing that Eren would continue with or without his confirmation. "I have an idea."

 

This time Levi looked down, eyes met with an anxious gaze as Eren stared up at him. "Hmm?" He watched as Eren's cheeks flushed with what he assumed was embarrassment. Eren played with Levi’s fingers before deciding to intertwine them together, procrastinating his answer.

 

“Well, you know how you always top when we’re having sex?” Levi’s eyes widened a bit at that, not expecting this type of question.

 

“Yes,” curiosity lacing his words. “Does it hurt? What’s wrong?”

 

“No! No, it never hurts with you! I was just thinking,” he took a deep breath, squeezing Levi’s hands tighter. “I want to top when we have sex.” his eyes were so serious and earnest as they started into Levi’s.

 

Levi was taken aback, not expecting that answer. He could sense Eren already trying to come up with an excuse to retract the words if the trembling bottom lip was an indication.

 

“It’s okay if--”

 

“Okay.” Eren just stared at him wide eyed until it finally registered in his brain.

 

“Really?” Eren whispered out, eyes so endearing Levi swore he would get cavities.

 

Levi moved his hands out of Eren’s grip to slide them down the sides of his thin frame to grab at his butt. “Yes.” he tightened his grip on Eren’s ass and slid his body up higher on his. A gasp left Eren’s lips as their dicks ground together, Levi’s mouth coming up to swallow his noises with a deep kiss. “Only with you,” he muttered on his lips.

 

Levi’s hands began to squeeze and knead Eren’s butt, rubbing soothing circles over it before digging his fingers deeper into the soft flesh. Eren collapsed on top of Levi, hands coming around to his face and cupping it gently before Levi lifted his hips up. Eren’s hands slid right up into his hair with a sharp moan.

 

“Shouldn’t I-I be the one doing this to you now?” Eren stared down at Levi, truly seeking an answer.

 

“Only if you want to.” he bit Eren’s lip to tease him before sucking it back in between his, eyes open into slivers to watch Eren’s expression change from anxious to lusty.

 

Eren’s heart started to beat faster, Levi giving him an open invitation to do what he wanted with his body. “F-floor, please.” his pupils were blown wide with the sudden realization of what he was allowed to do.

 

And Levi responded right away by sitting up quickly, whispering out softly, “Anything you want.” he leaned in to capture his lips again until Eren moved back.

 

"Wait, don't we need lube?" He looked... determined. Yes, Levi decided that was a good word to describe the pinched brows, the wide eyes. Wanted to do this right, he guessed. And in an odd way, it was endearing. But, then again, this was Eren. This was his dorky, over excitable husband. His Eren. Everything was endearing.

 

Levi let a chuckle escape from his mouth, just taking a moment to stare at Eren's face. "Good idea." He began to move his hand over Eren's butt again, much slower and gentler this time, as if he was praising him.

 

Eren wiggled his butt a bit, not sure if he should stay and stick his ass out more to give Levi more access to it or to shove the hands that felt oh so good away. "I'll go get it then, you stay here." and without Levi getting to respond, Eren hopped off his legs and ran in his cute way to the bedroom.

 

He came back carrying the bottle of lube and their plushy blanket from the bed. "I uh, figured you might want something soft to lie on so I thought this would be okay since you've let me lie--"

 

"Eren," he cracked a small, soft smile, barely there, one only Eren would be able to see. "Relax." Eren just nodded his head and walked back over to Levi, holding the blanket and little to his chest.

 

"I wanted to do it by the fire, i-if thats okay." he crossed his legs and gazed towards the floor, suddenly getting more shy, pretending that maybe by hugging the blanket closer to himself that it would help.

 

Levi stood up from his seat to stand in front of him. "Eren, this is your night, you can decide whatever you want. I trust you." Eren had to lift his gaze then, searching for.. anything in Levi's eyes; but they were steady and loving as they looked back at him.

 

“O-okay, let me set the blanket down.” he set the bottle down and crouched down, flinging the blanket out to have it lay down flat. His knees met the blanket as he knelt on the ground, the floor soft enough with having the rug underneath the comforter. His fingers grabbed onto the sweatpants that covered his thighs, bunching them up before smoothing it out; it was a nervous habit of his.

 

Cheeks and ears were slowly becoming pink, quickly becoming a deeper and deeper red, trying to get himself to open his mouth and say something to Levi. That was, until Levi came over by himself and sat cross legged in front of him and poked his nose playfully; Eren’s breath hitched in surprise, lifting his eyes up.

 

“Stop overthinking this,” voice low and calming, allowing Eren’s nerves to finally settle down. “I’m your husband Eren, so you don’t have to worry about anything.”

 

He took one last shaky breath before replying with an, “okay.” A hand lifted up to rest on Levi’s thigh, first just staying there then moving up and down over his leg.

 

Only Levi’s plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt covered him, and all of a sudden that seemed like a big deal. So he did the one thing he knew too well and sat up on his knees to kiss Levi. And everything felt instantly better. With Levi’s fingers combing through his hair, brushing over his cheeks, Eren gained the confidence to take the initiative and move his hands under Levi’s shirt, pressing his palms against his back. Let his hands fall slowly, knuckles brushing lightly over his spine until he reached Levi’s waistband; lifting them off his skin, grabbed the shirt and shoved it up his back.

 

There was so much power he felt, and so much responsibility, making sure that Levi was now being taken care of properly. To make sure Levi never hurt, that he felt good, amazing even. Eren wondered in his head if this was how Levi felt too.

 

Levi broke the kiss to help take his shirt off, throwing it on the couch before connecting their lips together again. Eren’s heart skipped a beat when he saw how eager Levi was to kiss him again. Placed a hand over Levi’s chest and softly pressed against him, nervous energy still flooding through him as he tried to be the guide for Levi, instead of Levi leading him.

 

It felt a bit strange when Levi followed his silent request, Levi reaching a hand back to descend onto the the blanket slowly. The realization that he could ask Levi for almost anything and he would comply made his heart swell up in nerves and warmth. Legs uncrossed on the floor on either side of Eren, Eren dipped his head down to tentatively place a kiss on Levi’s neck; stared up at Levi with his lip between his teeth, eyes asking if this was okay.

 

“Keep going,” was all he said before he slid his legs up to press the bottoms of his feet against the floor, squeezing Eren with his bent knees. Eren felt almost safer with Levi’s legs up against him, an action that should him Levi actually wanted him too.

 

Eren couldn’t resist pressing their lips together again in a deep, hard kiss, hands holding Levi’s face before sliding down his neck, shoulders, chest, to his waist. His head lifted only to lean back down to suck on his neck, licking the skin before reattaching his mouth to the forming red mark. Levi let out a soft sigh and lolled his head to the side, giving Eren better access to his neck.

 

Soon, fingers were brushing over the hairs above Levi’s waistband, his belly tensing up from the feeling before relaxing once again. He slipped his hand under the fabric a few inches, gently scratching at the wiry hair with the tips of his fingers; felt Levi tense again and slid his hand out from them. Eren tilted his head and started on another patch of skin under the previous one, both hands now rubbing over the edge of Levi's pants, ten percent teasing Levi and the rest convincing himself pull them down.

 

He worried over Levi's skin a bit longer with his tongue, deciding to look up at Levi again, who's eyes were closed, mouth open a sliver. And that was the only thing he needed to see to know that Levi felt good, that he could continue.

 

Eren gripped the pants and was caught between looking at Levi's face and looking down at the pants he was now slowly pulling off. Settles on staring down as they’re pushed down to his thighs. And then Levi's lifting his knees into his chest, reaching down to help pull them off. The top of Eren’s hand stroked over the visible bulge in Levi’s boxers, so much attention focused on each other that Eren could notice the small twitch of his hips when his hand rubbed back up.

 

He chanced looking up at Lei’s eyes to find his pupils blown wide, getting darker and darker when their eyes finally met. Eren’s other arm wrapped around Levi’s bent leg, gripping onto his thigh, digging his fingers into the flesh. It was his eyes were being held captive by Levi’s, slowly taking over him and under his control; his body moved on its own accord forward, noses touching and breathing mingling between them.

 

“You don’t know what you do to me, do you?” but Levi’s question was already answered before he even asked it; Eren’s wide eyes gave away how much he didn’t know what he was capable of. “Take these off.” he bucked his hips up into Eren’s hand, directing him to take off his boxers; but that didn’t stop him from taking pleasure from the beautiful friction it provided him with, eyes fluttering closed before promptly opening them again.

 

Eren was still in some kind of trance, eyes still glued to Levi’s even as he leaned back to pull off Levi’s boxers. And when he looked down to see Levi’s cock, hard and wanting to be touched, he forgot everything he thought he should be doing in this position. Took a deep breath and reminded himself that this was his husband, his loving Levi, that it was okay. Sat back on his heels to take off his own shirt and, with a little help from pushing off of Levi’s bent knees, stood up and pulled of his remaining clothes.

 

The small breeze that Eren was hit with reminded him what position he was in, naked and standing over a very naked Levi. He grabbed the lube from off the table and froze as he took in the sight of Levi, hair messy over his forehead and waiting for _him._

 

“You going to come back down here?” Levi’s mouth turned into a crooked smirk, parting his legs further, enticing Eren. And he did, sitting on his knees again and looking like a fish out of water with the bottle of lube in his hands.

 

“How.. I don’t want to hurt you.” eyes all anxious again and looking at Levi for help.

 

“Do you hurt yourself when you finger yourself? I already know you don’t by how your face looks.” face pulling into a smirk again. “It’s the same thing, just go slow, okay? Here...” Levi pushed himself up and grabbed onto Eren’s shoulder with a hand. “Open the lube and slick up your fingers.” voice low and patient, his other hand resting on his thigh; Eren’s senses were hyperaware with nothing else to distract him, the hand on his thigh so warm and comforting.

 

The bottle popped open, slicked up his fingers thoroughly, and clicked it closed, dropping the lube container next to him. Eren’s hand hung still in the space between their two bodies, so nervous to make the first move.

 

"Let me help." Levi grabbed his hand and, "Stick out one finger." Eren could feel his warm breath on his chest they were so close; uncurled his pointer finger to stick out. Levi slowly moved their hands lower until his finger rubbed against his entrance. His hand slid towards his finger, adding more pressure on it and moved their hands together, leading Eren and easing his nerves again.

 

"Should I um.." Eren pressed harder against Levi, making his grip onto Eren's shoulder harder and eyelids flutter.

 

"Yeah, you can do that." A pause before Levi moved his face just centimeters away from Eren's. "This is usually when I kiss you to help forget about the pain." He didn't lean in any further, waiting for Eren to take the lead.

 

And he did, barely a second later passing before he was already pressing their soft lips together; felt so relieved from doing something he knew was familiar and oh so wonderful. Eren felt Levi's hand leaving his own in turn for wrapping around his neck, the other lifting from his shoulder to grab the back of his hair, pulling him down to the ground.

 

"Press your finger in me Eren, you won't hurt me I promise." It was said in such a smooth deep voice that he couldn't help but feel more put at ease from it. Barely managed a deep breath before Levi pulled him back into a deep, slow kiss.

 

Finally pressed the tip of his finger in and Levi squeezed around him, all this foreign to him too. He slowly pushed it into him until he was one finger deep, keeping it still inside of him.

 

"U-um, does it hurt?" And the way Eren looked down at Levi like he was some fragile piece of glass warmed his heart, and made him chuckle.

 

“No, just a bit strange feeling.” Fingertips lightly brushing along the nape of Eren’s neck, twisting into the longer pieces of his hair as he grew accustom to being stretched.

 

“Just,” A deep breath, “Tell me if it does.” His lips were just a centimeter away from Levi’s again. “Okay?” Not moving until he gets a response, too anxious to do anything else.

 

“Okay.” And they were kissing again, breath hitching in his throat when Eren started to move his finger slowly around in him. His mouth parted from Levi’s, opening to ask if he was okay; but Levi quieted him, swallowing any words that were to come with his mouth. Tongue licking  the crease of Eren’s lips before slipping inside and letting out a breathy sigh.

 

Eren’s finger had stopped moving in exchange for pressing their bodies together, rubbing his hand up and down the side of Levi’s body, gripping onto his shoulder and pressing his fingers into the skin. Levi squeezed around his finger, moving his hips to feel it around in him, lifting his hips to grind their erections together.

 

High off the pleasure, of Eren being _right here_ , taking care of him, he squeezed down on Eren’s finger and clutched onto his hair; breathed out, “Another one.”

 

He could feel Eren let up on his assault on Levi’s lips, focusing more on tentatively rubbing a second finger around his entrance, slicking him up. Pressed into him and kissed him harder, some apology if he was hurting Levi, sucking his lip until he moaned into Eren’s mouth.

 

It was uncomfortable, not unbearable, but not painless; scrunched up his eyes and focused on Eren. His hands left his soft brown hair in favor of distracting himself by pressing his fingers into the muscles of Eren’s back, hanging onto every sigh and moan Eren would let out. Hips bucked down against Levi’s and the two fingers inside him were momentarily forgotten; kept on rubbing their hips together and revelled in the sparks of pleasure it would give.

 

Levi let out a small groan when Eren scissored his fingers in him, feeling his walls stretch to accommodate them. Eren’s head lifted up a second after, panting as he stared at him with so much concern he almost felt bad he let out a sound. “Levi are you--”

 

“It’s okay, just kiss me.” Slightly breathless and trying to set Eren at ease. He hated making Eren worried even if it was as small as this. His legs lifted to wrap around his waist, tugging him down closer and digging his heels into Eren’s back. “This helps too.” Lifted his hips up to Eren’s again, smirking against his lips.

 

A sharp moan left Eren’s lips and he grinded down harder on him as his fingers began to thrust in and out of Levi. Slowly Levi began to relax around his fingers, giving into the pleasure and hanging his head back when Eren would trail his kisses down his neck. Levi faintly thought if this was how Eren felt when he would do this to him, eyes closing and body like jello under his lips.

 

Eren’s eyebrows knitted together in concentration when he started rubbing up and down Levi’s slick walls, pressing and curling his fingers, and with a “Fuck!” and jolt of his body, Eren smiled against his skin. Levi’s hands scrambled to find purchase on Eren’s sweat slick skin, digging his fingers into his shoulders and panted into his ear. “Never had my prostate touched.”

 

“Feels good though.. right?” And God, his precious Eren was still concerned, and he could only rub a hand over his cheek and stare into his bright green eyes.

 

“Keep going.” He breathed out, bringing Eren back down with him and pressing his mouth into his shoulder when Eren moved inside him again. Croaked out a, “G- _God_ Eren.” when Eren found his prostate with each rub of his fingers. His cock was back to being fully hard with each shock going through his body, and Eren eased a third finger in, running his teeth down his body to suck on his chest.

 

His fingers thrusted in faster and faster, a hand sneaking between their bodies to rub their erections together with a loud gasp. “Levi ohh-hh L-Levi, can I--”

 

“God yes!” Levi screamed out before he clenched teeth again, trying to keep himself together, eyes closed and hips moving on their own accord. Eren pulled out and Levi took a deep shaky breath, hands fisting in the blanket beneath them instead of begging Eren to finger him again.

 

Eren slowly lifted himself off from his body and grabbed the lube again, squirted it onto his hands again and rubbing it over his dick, biting his lip and closing his eyes to keep from looking at his naked husband. “Is it okay to, not use a condom with you?” They haven't used them in years, but he wasn’t about to assume something when it was his first time topping Levi.

 

Levi couldn’t help but chuckle again, pushing himself up and holding Eren’s face in his hands. “Yes, Eren yes. Whatever I do to you, you can do to me. Don’t be nervous, just look at what a wreck you made of me.” His eyes drilled into Eren’s and held them captive, Eren just nodding as he stared at him and just breathed.

 

“Can I t-take you on your side then?”

 

“Yes, of course.” He ran a hand through Eren’s hair, brushing the loose ends out of his face and kissing his forehead before lying on his side, facing the fire. He looked over his shoulder to find Eren lying down behind himself, placing a warm hand on his thigh.

 

“C-could you, bend your knees into your chest?” Eren whispered into his ear. Levi moved his legs up and Eren slid his other arm under his head, wrapping it around his chest to grab his shoulder. “Levi..” He let his words hang in the air when he lined himself up; Levi grabbed onto Eren’s arm and took a breath, relaxing himself and lying his head on Eren’s arm.

 

Slowly he pushed in, fingertips running up and down the side on his thigh and to his ass. Levi’s breath became shaky the more Eren pushed into him, forcing himself to relax, focusing on the knowledge that it does get better, much much better.

 

And God, Eren's never felt anything this good, everything so warm and slick and so fucking tight around him he was nearly shaking with trying to hold it together. He whimpered into Levi's shoulder and forced himself to take deep breaths when he bottomed out.

 

"Y-you, fuck, you f-feel so g-good Levi ah-ahh--" His nails dug into Levi's thigh when he bucked his hips up into his husband, not being able to stop himself. But the hiss from Levi and his muscles tightening up under him snapped him out of his trance if pleasure.

 

"I'm, I'm so sorry Levi, are you- oh God are you okay--"

 

"It's okay Eren, I know its hard not to move." His fingers had an iron grip on Eren's arm, forcing breath in and out of his lungs when he felt like his insides were ripped apart.

 

Eren nuzzled his head into Levi's shoulder, moving his mouth against the skin there, fingers trailing over his hip bone. Took his erection in his hand and focused on getting him hard again, all the pain making him go soft. He thumbed over his slit and rubbed over the head, feeling Levi jerk under him.

 

His hand pumped him in slow, steady movements, tightening his grip every now and then to hear Levi suck in a breath, feel the way his back expands under him faster when his hands speeds up.

 

"Do you.. Do you feel better?" Voice so innocent even with his dick up Levi's ass.

 

"Mmm," Not being able to say much with Eren's hand moving perfectly over his length. "You can try moving if you want."

 

A hand rubbed over his thigh before gripping onto Levi and lifting his head out from his shoulder and resting his chin on it. "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

 

"Okay."

 

And then he moved his hips, moving them in small circles as he ran a hand down from his thigh to lay flat of his abs. Teased Levi's chest when his movements started to get bigger, breathing hot and heavy in his ear.

 

Eren finally moved his hips and thrusted back into the tight heat, mind going fuzzy and teeth sinking into his skin. Fuck, he knew he wouldn’t be lasting long. Felt Levi relax under him and become limp, mouth open and bit and breathing heavily.

 

"F-feel good?" Asked more out of concern than to tease him.

 

"Y-yes, just- oohh, oh fuck, Eren yes God." His hips found a rhythm as he rocked back and forth, leaving both of them breathless. Eren was already on edge, every nerve alight inside of him, teeth finding Levi's pale neck, not enough marks on it already for Eren.

 

And then his hips changed angles, and Levi lost any reason to keep under control as Eren's dick found his prostate.

 

"E-eren! God fuck Eren d-don’t, don't stop just k-keep--" Levi let out such a pretty whine Eren nearly lost it, replying with one of his own followed with a drawn out moan. His hand found Levi's leaking cock again, and teased the underside of it.

 

And Levi was lost in ecstasy, wondering why he hadn't done this before. Eren felt so good, so so perfect inside of him he knew he was fucking ruined for the rest of his life. Knew he'd want Eren's fingers inside of him more times than not, that switching was now going to be a regular thing.

 

He wasn’t even sure what he was thinking anymore. His mouth was moaning out Eren's name with each thrust, and God all the pain was definitely worth it, he thought when his orgasm began to build up inside of him.

 

"I-I, I can't wait a-anymore L-Levi," his voice was sinfully cracked and wrecked, hips jolting erratically in time with his hand. And Levi could only nod and hope Eren understood.

 

Eren was the first to tip over the edge, pleasure bursting from his belly and flowing through his body with a loud whine. And feeling Eren empty himself inside of his ass, along with his hand getting ridiculously tight around his cock, he came so hard in his hand, silently screaming until he found his voice again, moaning Eren's name until he came down from his high.

 

Both of them lied limp on the ground, trying to find their breath again. Eren peppered kisses lazily over all the marks he could reach from behind Levi, and Levi only hummed at the nice feeling.

 

"Thank you for letting me do this." A gently whisper in his ear, making him smile with the little energy he had left.

 

Slowly, Eren pulled out, and Levi could feel his cum seeping out of him, a completely foreign feeling to him.

 

"Stay here hun, I'll get us something to clean up with." Levi hummed his response and turned his attention to the fire, softly crackling and burning beautifully, keeping him warm. In a matter of minutes Eren was back with a wet cloth, wiping him off, as well as himself, setting it down off to the side.

 

Carefully he turned Levi over to his other side to face him, wrapping his arms around his smaller frame and pulled him in tight. He rubbed at Levi's lower back, knowing fully well how it would feel come morning; placed a kiss, and then another in his hair before Levi looked up at him.

 

"You're still going to be my little bunny, no matter how many times you fuck me." Levi grinned up at him, and Eren leaned down till their noses touched.

 

"Of course." He smiled his dorky smile again and Levi's heart did a mini swoop in his chest before he pressed their lips together one finally time; tucked his head back into Eren's chest and closed his eyes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr here!
> 
> theheichouwesawthatday.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	4. I'll Be Your Stocking Stuffer

He had come home with fists clenched and breath heavy. It didn't take long for Eren to figure out that Levi was angry, the emotion all too familiar to him. And somehow they were now wrapped up in the bedsheets, Levi's previously angry fists now clenching into something a lot more like pleasure as Eren's fingers piston in and out of him.   
  
He had said he wanted it rough, and at first Eren had questioned him. But all it took was that pleading look in Levi's eyes to see how much the man really needed it.

 

He could barely even talk now, burying his face into Eren's chest and mouth open in what was supposed to be a scream. Levi's ass was in the air, his whole lower half shaking when Eren kept hitting his bundle of nerves.

 

"Feeling better babe?" His voice was so even he wanted to glare at Eren, but he was right. Every inch of his body was alight with feeling, of Eren. Hands gripped into the shirt he still wore, wished it would be gone but he felt too good to even think about moving away.

 

Settled on trying to tell him to use a third finger, which he did just that, causing him just the right amount of pain. Levi swore out a slew of curses before he had to muffle his mouth into Eren's shirt again, teeth biting into the fabric as his prostate was assaulted, fingers stretching him farther than he'd ever been.

 

And then they were gone, and Levi would've complained if it wasn't for Eren using his hands to now pull off his shirt. And hands grabbed onto his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss, tongue claiming his mouth as an act of dominance; pulled away quick enough to not give Levi the chance to take over the kiss.

 

"H-help me take these off," his hands pulled at his boxers, stuck on his legs with Levi sitting on them. Stared down to see how achingly hard Eren was and made quick work of taking off the offending piece of clothing, sitting back on his legs.

 

A finger found his hole again, cold and slick with more lube, this time just teasing over it, gently rubbing it when all he wanted was to be pounded into.

 

"Let me--" he took a shaky breath when Eren dipped a finger inside him only to take it right out. "Let me ride you."

 

He wanted control again, to be able to ride him however fast and hard he wanted. Desire boiling up inside him to fuck himself so nice and deep on his cock, to forget everything he was livid about.

 

Levi could see the change in Eren's eyes, blown so wide with surprise the green of his irises were fiercely prominent; then it was gone, hidden by his large lust filled pupils, dilated so wide he thought he was going to be swallowed by his eyes. Brought a shaky hand to card through Levi's hair, staring so intensly at him; forced an exhale from his lungs before his arms were wrapped around Levi's frame and rubbed their hips together.

 

Eren whined out before Levi kissed him with so much passion he almost didn't know what to do; had to grab at his hair and pull it back, hands releasing it to scrape down Levi's back with as much pain as Levi needed, knew he needed it right now.

 

"P-please Levi, please r-ride me." No matter how confident he was with his actions, he was always going to be so fucking endearing. Fuck.

 

Levi took his hard length in his hands and thumbed the head of it, rubbing it until Eren's hips jerked up so gloriously. Continued to rub his cock until he sat up on his knees and flipped around. Shook his butt to tease Eren until he ended up grabbing Levi's butt and digging his fingers into the soft flesh.

 

Levi gasped out and gripped Eren's legs, took a deep breath as Eren slicked up his cock all nice and perfect for him. He reached behind him and took his erection in his hand and closed his eyes, enjoyed the feeling of when Eren put his hands on his hips, rubbing soothing circles on his skin.

 

And then he dropped down right onto his hot hard cock, so slick he couldn't even think straight. Eren squirmed underneath him with a choked off moan, hands moving up and down his back when he couldn't stay still, trying not to buck up into Levi's tight ass.

 

Levi took a deep breath and lifted himself off Eren's cock until he was clenching at Eren's tip, listening for Eren's whispered out "L-Levi" before he slammed back down on his hard cock.

 

Eren nearly melted into a pile of moans and whines, Levi's back on full display and his head lolled back, mouth open as he panted. And then he started moving, up and down his cock with as much vigor as he could, squeezing Eren so hard he swore he was going to come right there and then.

 

Hands gripped at Levi's hips, didn't mean to leave the bruises his lust clouded mind caused; thought they looked beautiful on Levi's pale skin. He instead pressed his hands against Levi's back, began to scrape down his back leaving red marks in their wake. And the hitched breath and choked sighs when he would dig into his skin deeper had Eren groaning out in want.

 

Levi's hips twitched around his dick, stuttering his hips to a halt and gasping for breath. Eren could just feel the heat slowly growing in his belly with each clench of Levi's ass, like some slow death into pleasure.

 

"L-Levi, I need you to m-move." His hips were shaking until he just snapped and bucked up his hips to thrust into Levi. And the choked whimper Levi let out was enough for Eren to grasp onto Levi's frame and start lifting him up and down his dick, too patient now with his hard cock nearly pulsing with arousal inside of him.

 

Finally, after Levi's fingers gripped his thighs, surely made nail marks in them, and squeezing the life out of his cock, Levi went from zero to full on bouncing on his dick like his life depended on it.

 

Eren's body shot up to grab Levi's torso with his arms, moaning like a whore next to Levi's ear. He clamped his mouth down on Levi's neck, trying his damnedest to muffle his screams but he knew it was useless with Levi groaning with each thrust.

 

Levi's whole body was shaking as he rode Eren like the stallion he was, neck arched back to give Eren whatever part he needed of him.

 

Every profanity Levi whispered out could be heard, and he could feel his dick pulsing with each one, filling up Levi's tight heat so perfectly. "G-god Levi, you- you feel so good s-shit." Eren rushed out, ended up with his mouth sucking on Levi's shoulder and playing with his chest with one hand, the other teasing the black wiry hair on his belly.

 

"E-eren, aahh-ah," he moaned out. Levi's hands had an iron grip on his thighs, focusing on riding Eren as fast as he could, trying to get the angle right.

 

Eren's hands scratched down his sides until they clutched his hips, lifting and pounding Levi back down on his cock, shocks of pleasure racing through his every vein like electricity. Left Levi to moaning loud and clear, leaning back to rest against Eren's body.

 

He kept shifting around, trying to find his prostate and missing it, getting frustrated until Eren lifted his hips up again and slammed him right back down onto his bundle of nerves. "Fuck, Eren don't you dare stop now." And he had no intention to, the edge so close he could feel it building up in his belly.

 

"I- I can't hold on m-much oohh-ohh, l-longer Levi." He reached out to grab Levi's dick in both hands, jerking him off so nice and fast and tight, letting Levi fuck himself on his cock.

 

"Levi, l-levi I- I fuck, fuck, fuck I'm c-com--" and Eren completely lost it, hearing Levi panting right next to him and watching and feeling him pound his dick in his ass was too much. Bit down on Levi's shoulder and muffled his cries, desperately trying to remember to move his hand on Levi's aching cock while his hips shook, shooting his cum into Levi.

 

"Just, ah-ahh, a bit more E-eren fuck just keep m-moving your h-hand like that." His eyes were glued closed like in some trance where only Eren and him existed, caught in some pleasurable mindstate that he never wanted to leave.

 

Eren kept thrusting into him even when he started going soft, jerking him off with hard fast movements, licking up his neck. Levi let out a shaking breath, trying to push his body further into Eren, wishing he really could become one with him. And Eren bit down on the nape of his neck and Levi was done for, the pleasure spiking up until he was coming all over Eren's hand with a scream, and Eren just kept attacking his neck, nibbling and licking and placing open mouthed kisses over the marks that were for sure going to be there for the week.

 

Levi came down from his high with a sigh, collapsing into Eren's arms, Eren falling back together with him to the bed. Their bodies were beyond exhausted, having fucked each other's brains and muscles to moosh.

 

Levi pushed himself up to get off Eren's dick, rolling over and falling back into the bed, holding Eren's arm underneth him. "Thank you." It was all he needed to say. Eren already knew that it was all okay now, that Levi's need to burn his anger off completely sedated.

 

Eren turned over and wrapped an arm around Levi's back and tugged himself into his side. "I love you, Levi." He said into his skin.

 

Levi just turned his head and lifted it up to kiss Eren, soft and loving before his need for a nap in his husband's arms took over the both of them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr here!
> 
> theheichouwesawthatday.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	5. I'll Be Good This Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting! Been super busy with Yoga teacher training this week!!!

Both of them were on their bed cuddled up close together. Levi's book was long forgotten when Eren started leaving tiny kisses on his hand and arm. Levi's eyes immediately flickered down to his husband, who was gazing up at him with the face of pure innocence. Levi set the novel aside, sitting up straighter as he pulled Eren onto his lap. Eren curled into Levi's chest, thankful for the attention, knees on either side of Levi's thighs and arms around his stomach. Levi just pulled him in close, kissing the top of Eren's forehead.

 

His head popped up so he could stare at Levi's lips, knowing that they felt as soft as they looked. Only a second passed before he pecked his lips, and another before Levi kissed him again.

 

"God you're so cute," Levi sighed out as if he'd given up on trying to think he wasn't.

 

The time it took Eren to widen his eyes his cheeks were already flushing red like cherries. Levi combed his fingers through Eren's hair with a content look on his face. The man loved when he could get him to blush.

 

"You're so sweet, I swore the first few months we were dating that I would get cavities." His eyes never left Eren's as he talked, chuckling to himself when the younger buried his head back into the crook of Levi's neck.

 

"S-stop," he whined out, rocking back and forth in Levi's arms before getting comfortable again and settling down.

 

Levi moved to his ear, nibbling the top before whispering, “Why should I stop?” Levi felt a shudder go through Eren’s body, holding him closer into his arms. “It’s okay to tell me you know.” His nose trailed down the side of Eren's face, burying it into the hair on his neck, breathing in the clean scent. “You smell so good, bunny.”

 

Eren froze up, didn’t know what to do anymore with Levi saying all these things. His heart was racing, and he just wanted to hide in Levi’s arms and not talk about the strange feeling in his chest.

 

“You okay?” He lifted his head to stare at a ridged Eren, face flushed and forcing out his breath. “Eren, baby, it’s okay.” Voice filled with concern, not wanting Eren to ever feel uncomfortable with him. Brought a hand to stroke over his cheek, moving it into his hair to rub soothing circles in the brown locks.

 

“I-I’m okay, I.. I just don’t know why my belly feels all strange when you.. when you say those things.” Levi breathed out a sigh of relief, probably bigger than he should have. He was straddling Levi’s lap with his arms around his body and he was still so pure.

 

“You mean right here in your cute belly?” A hand ran up the side of his thigh to rest of his lower belly, pressing the warmth of his hand against his skin; and Eren curled into the touch, fluttering his eyes closed.

 

“Mhmm.” Levi could feel Eren’s length twitch against his thigh and everything clicked. He leaned his head forward closer to Eren’s to touch his nose with his.

 

“I found a kink of yours.” Levi’s lip curled into a half smirk, half sweet smile, and Eren’s eyes widened in surprise.

 

“W-what do you-”

 

“My Eren has a praise kink.” His face blushed so hard Levi almost got worried until Eren hid his face back into Levi’s chest.

 

Levi took this time to slip his hand under his shirt and rub up his stomach to tease his chest. “That’s good, considering how much I love to say nice things to you.”

 

Eren peaked up at Levi, almost scared to show his face. “You do?” Voice meek and innocent.

 

“More than you know.” Levi moved both his hands to squeeze Eren’s butt, drawing out the cutest squeak Levi has ever heard, and pull his hips against his. “Your lips are so soft I end up finding myself thinking about them at work.” Slowly he turned both their bodies to lay Eren down on the bed. “You actually made my heart race when we first kissed.”

 

Now Eren was starting to shake, so overcome with all these praises, his erection coming to life fast. “S-so did m-mine.” His hands carding through Levi’s hair and pulling him into kiss him.

 

“I’m glad we were in the same boat then.” His hot breath fanned over Eren’s lips when they separated, Eren looking like some angel. “I had a dream about your soft skin after we first had sex. I had to jerk off before I left for work in the morning to the thought of it against me.” Hands gripped Eren’s shirt and pulled it off, as well as the rest of his clothes; Levi’s own following suit. Lips kissed their way up the tanned skin, making Eren let out a soft whine, Levi’s hands rubbing up and down the expanse of his skin.

 

“I can’t help but think about you at work, just thinking of your smiling face helps me you know.” He coated his fingers in lube, two finding their way into Eren, scissoring and curling to make Eren scream out Levi’s name. “But I think the face your making now looks even better.” Levi smirked to himself as he watched Eren become overwhelmed with all the pleasure running through his body.

 

“L-Levi, p-please.” Eyes opened a sliver to find Levi’s, begging him with them.

 

Levi turned their bodies over to the side, drawing Eren close and hicking his leg over his hip. Gently he thrusted into Eren, lips finding lips to contain their moans. Levi started rocking his hips into Eren, heart thumping with the way he tigthened up around his length. Eren squeezed Levi closer to him and tried to burying his face into his chest, failing when Levi held his face and brought his mouth back to his.

 

"I also love seeing you when you completely lose it, too." Smiled against his lips and bit Eren's lip before licking it better. “But no matter your expression, you’re my beautiful little bunny.” And time seemed to stop of Eren, staring up at Levi with tears prickling in his eyes.

 

“R-really?” They hadn’t even gotten started much and he was already a wreck, so many nice things being said about him his heart felt like it was going to explode with beating so fast.

 

"Have I ever lied to you?" A thumb dragged across his lip, Eren's mouth opening and closing before shaking his head.

 

Levi pressed their mouths together and his hips started to move once again. Their lips never separated more than a few seconds to breath before crashing back together. Levi kept moving in and out faster and faster, gripping Eren's hips.

 

"L-Levi-" Lips connected together again. "L-Levi, I-" Kissed Levi's lips again before they finally separated. "I love you," he barely croaked out.

 

Levi could barely breathe, couldn't stop his hips now, but his face softened in a way Eren's heart melted. "I love you t-too, Eren."

 

Both of them were near tears now, basically pouring their hearts out to each other. And they wouldnt have it any other way.

 

Their hips started to studder, Levi wrapping a hand around Eren pumping him fast in time with his thrusts. Both of them screamed and moaned each other's name as they came, Eren all over his chest, and Levi filling up Eren.

 

Both of them collapsed to their sides, limbs tangled as much as can be, breath mingling in between them as they caught their breath.

 

He knew they had to get cleaned up, needed to probably shower again, but in this moment with his husband in his chest, messy hair and all, he couldn't care less.

 


	6. I'll Jingle Your Balls

“F-Fuck--” Eren’s hand kept pumping his dick at a slow pace, teasing himself as he pushed his head back into the pillow.

 

Levi was still gone at work when all the memories from last night came flooding back.

 

_“...you’re my beautiful little bunny.”_

 

Eren groaned out, mouth hanging open, pretending it was Levi who was jerking him off, his nice, tight, warm hand making him shiver. Wished he was sitting next to him with his cock in his hand, longed to watch Levi lose it completely with his own hand, staring at Eren.

 

“Levi...” his name was whispered off his lips, Eren’s mind wandering to how Levi would kiss him now, how he would run his fingers down his sides as he hovered naked above him. He would probably rub Eren nice and good over his cock he thought, would thumb his slit and suck a deep red mark into his skin.

 

Eren’s hands mimicked his thoughts, doing as he thought Levi would, breath quickening when he remembered how Levi sounded so wrecked as he said he loved him. Stomped his foot into the bed when his heart started to ache. He wanted Levi here doing this, not getting himself off when he was at work. His hands ached to grab onto Levi’s hair, to run his fingers down his pale skin and hang onto his back.

 

He whined out as his hand start moving again on his erection, squeezing his eyes shut and--

 

The door opened to show Levi in his work clothes, frozen at the sight of a very much naked Eren jerking off in bed.

 

“Leviii--” He choked out a moan as he clamped down of his dick, almost coming at the sight of Levi finally being here. “L-Levi come, Levi I n-need you.” He reached out both his arms towards his husband, almost getting choked up on the relief he felt seeing his face.

 

Levi immediately walked over and grabbed Eren’s head to kiss him, everything he was carrying falling to the ground. Nothing was as important as Eren to him, wanted to do everything under the sun for him.

 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’m here now.” Levi quickly toed off his shoes and climbed in bed, rolling to his back and pulling Eren on top of him. Eren’s fingers could finally card into his hair, pulling at it gently and letting out a shaky sigh.

 

“I.. I couldn’t wait anymore.. I just--last night kept on… and what you said--”

 

“I know, it’s okay Eren,” his voice soothing as he rubbed his hands up and down his back. “I don’t mind it if you have to take care of yourself. I’m just glad I get to finish you.”  a hand trailed down between them to take Eren’s hard length in it, slowly stroking it as Eren’s eyes closed, burying his head next to Levi’s. “We can do it together you know.”

 

Eren’s head lifted back up to stare at Levi curiously. “Do.. what together?”

 

Levi answered by taking one of Eren’s hands in his own, and pressing it to his hardening length, still trapped in his dress pants. “You don’t have to jerk off alone.” Eren started blushing harder and harder with each given second, hand frozen over Levi’s clothed bulge. “I love it when you use your hands on me.” He whisper in his ear, finally breaking Eren out of his daze.

 

Slowly he unzipped Levi’s pants, pulling them down along with his underwear, and took his cock in his hands. It was already half hard and wanting to be touched, twitching as Eren’s hands wrapped around it. He could feel Levi’s hand stutter as Eren began to move his own, gradually making his hands tighter, jerking him off slowly.

 

Eren reached over to the side of the bed for the bottle of lube he previously tossed over there, coating both of their dicks and wrapping his hands around both of them to rub them together.

 

“Fuck L-Levi, you--you feel so g-good.” His body rocked forward and back in time with his hands, moaning when he heard Levi groan out lowly.

 

“How do you want to come?” It really was a simple question, but in that moment Eren could barely think straight.

 

"I uh--you… you in me, Levi in--" Levi quieted him with a kiss, finding Eren's tongue with his, tangling them together, sucking on Eren's.

 

Levi moved both their bodies, flipping them over, eren finding himself on his back. "Are you stretched enough from last night?" Voice raspy from moaning too much.

 

"Yes yes, Levi please." Eren moaning out long and deep, speading his legs wide for Levi.

 

Levi lined himself up, cock slick with lube from Eren's hands. Hands gripped the back of Eren's thighs, hiking them up over his shoulders before he leaned in, thusting into Eren.

 

He let out a high pitched moan, eyes closed and ass squeezing so tight around Levi's dick.

 

"God you feel so good." Levi mumbled softly, lips brushing over Eren's. Levi looked up to Eren for a nod before he started moving in and out of him, his cock throbbing inside of the tight heat.

 

Hands reached for Levi's hair, tugging him in for a kiss as they were both reaching the edge. Levi circled his hips before slaming back in, repeating the motiont only to pound right into Eren's prostate.

 

Eren only lasted a few more minutes when he started jerking himself off, shouting out as he came, body shaking and heels digging into Levi's back.

 

Levi wasnt far behind, thrusting in faster and harder until his breath hitched, shooting hus load deep inside Eren.

 

Levi used the last bit of his strength to pull out before collapsing down beside Eren, letting his legs relax. Eren reached up a hand to point to the nightstand, showing a towel he left there. "Use that, was going to use it when I was jerking off..." He cuddled his head in to Levi's chest as Levi chuckled at his shyness about this still.

 

"I love how thoughtful you are." Levi's breath tickled his ear, shifting all around Levi until his body relaxed fully into Levi.

 

Levi cleaned them off, letting the dirty towel fall to the ground before he wrapped his arms around Eren. Kissed his shoulder before Eren's head popped up for a real kiss.

 

"Thank you, Levi." Eren smiled down at him until he didnt even have enough energy to hold his head up.

 

"There's no need to thank me, I do it because I love you." Eren's heart flutter, cuddling up even closer to Levi's body, reaching blindly behind him until he found the covers to pull over them. "We need to eat dinner, Eren."

 

"Nu-uh, 30 more minutes." Levi couldnt argue with that. A hand rubbed gently over Eren's butt while the other ran up and down his side, Eren's just wrapped tightly on either side of Levi.

 

Levi let his eyes fall closed as he focused on Eren, the weight of him as he settled on top of his body, and realized how thankful he was to have him here in his arms again.

 

 


	7. I'll Lick Your Candy Cane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finished my yoga teacher training! The next few days I should be able to spend more time on these and get them up sooner!!!

Levi knew he shouldn’t have bought the whipped cream from the day he learned how much Eren loved it. He also knew so much better than to buy it when Eren was horny. Levi could’ve said no right away when his beloved Eren held the whipped cream can close to his chest and pressed his body against his, knowing full well what was going on in Eren’s mind. But here he was, having the sugary cream swapped between their mouths as Eren eagerly kissed him, hand clenching the fabric of his shirt in a white knuckle grip.

 

Levi dipped his tongue into his mouth and swiped at his tongue, drawing it back into his mouth and sucking the cream off of it. Eren’s hand pressed against Levi’s back while holding the canister, mixed between setting it down and melding their bodies together right here. Eren’s hips dipped back to just roll up his thigh, feeling how hard he was. He grinded his hips against, this time Levi pressing his leg against his crotch, feeling Eren’s hips stutter on him. Levi dipped a hand between them, and on Eren’ next roll of his hips, Levi cupped his bulge, feeling him shiver as he felt the warmth of Levi’s hand on him. Eren tried to grind on his hand until Lev grasped his hip with his free hand and held him in place.

 

“You really love whipped cream that much huh?” Face leaned forward only an inch to lick the cream from Eren’s lips. “What do you think about doing with it?” Levi ended his question with a quick squeeze to Eren’s erection, rubbing his thumb across it.

 

“N-nothing..” He tried to lean back in to kiss Levi again, but missed as Levi leaned away from him. Raised his eyebrows at Eren and slowly slid the hand on his hip to grip his perky ass. “I just, um I dont-- this all o-over your b-back and um, licking it off of y-you.” Despite his shaky voice, Levi felt his dick twitch in his hand, squeezing it again in return and started to palm it slowly. He could feel how Eren’s body seized up before pressing his face into Levi’s neck, mindlessly mouthing at the skin.

 

“What if I said you could do that?” Eren’s hips stopped thrusting into his hand, halted breathing for a moment before whining into his neck, grabbing Levi’s hand and pushing it harder against him. “Shh shh, baby I know, I’ll make you feel good don’t worry.” Eren’s hands just grappled to find some part of his body to hold onto when he felt pleasure tingle through his body.

 

“Now Levi, bed n-now, _please_.” He tugged on Levi’s other hand, getting him to follow him into the bedroom.

 

“Not on the blanket.” Eren just stared wide eyes at him like he was some crazy person until Levi pushed the blanket off, realizing they’d use just the sheets on the bed. Levi began to strip down to nothing, leaving a pile of clothes where he stood.

 

“How do you want me?”

 

Levi spoke so nonchalantly as he nearly sauntered over to where Eren was still standing frozen, hand gripping the whipped cream.”I um, o-on your stomach.” Cheeks were flaring red as he spoke, Levi grabbing his hand and guiding him into bed with him.

 

“Anything you want.” He whispered in his ear before kissing him hard, turning around and pressing a cheek into the pillow.

 

Eren quickly took off his shorts and shirt he wore, throwing his boxers in the same pile with Levi’s clothes. He climb onto the bed and straddled Levi’s hips, fingers softly dancing over his skin, muscles defined everywhere, making his mouth water. He brought the whipped cream bottle and aimed it over Levi’s back, holding his breath as he squeezed it into a straight line down his spine. He watched Levi’s muscles tighten up when he felt the cool cream on his skin, closing his eyes and let Eren do whatever he wanted; it was his night for whatever, really was his night everyday, just how Levi’ liked it.

 

Felt a tongue glide from the base of his spine to the top of his neck, Eren licking up the whipped cream and holding onto his hip with his free hand. “Taste good?” Levi asked, peaking open an eye to give Eren a half smirk. Eren just ducked his head, feeling the heat creeping up into his face.

 

He placed tiny like whipper cream dollops all over Levi’s back, kissing over the spot, sucking and licking it up before moving to a new spot. With each kiss on his back, Levi moan constantly, letting himself focus solely on Eren and his mouth. He felt fingers trace down his back, felt them pressing into the dips and curves of his muscles before tapping his skin. “Can you turn over?

 

Levi responded by doing as he was asked, flipping over and laying back down on his back, grabbing Eren’s shoulders and pulling him into a kiss. Eren was caught off guard, squeaking into the kiss before relaxing his whole body into it. Slowly he pushed himself up, staring down at Levi before holding one of his hands.

 

Eren stared down at Levi’s stomach, slowly creating a line of whipped cream dots down his stomach, eating each one until he got to the last one, licking at the wiry hair, his chin brushing against his cock. Eren gave one quick glance up and only found Levi with a soft smile, and licked the head of his cock.

 

Eren could hear Levi breathing in quickly holding his breath when he kept sucking the tip.

 

“Fuck, Eren.. Turn your body around.” Eren looked up in confusion, letting his fingers trail up and down lightly on his dick. “Straddle my chest, sixty-nine Eren.” He reached out his hands and rested them on Eren’s hips as he turned around, raising his ass into the air.

 

Levi pressed his tongue flat against Eren’s balls, licking up over his entrance, and biting into his butt. Eren’s back arched deeply when Levi’s mouth moved back down to suck on his balls. “L-levi, Levi keep doing that.” He could feel Levi chuckle against his skin before letting his teeth graze over them.

 

Eren bent back down and took Levi into his mouth, bobbing his head as he pressed his tongue against his dick, sucking hard at the head. Eren’s head popped up to catch his breath, grinding his hips back to Levi’s mouth. Levi’s hands rubbed over his ass, pressing his fingers deep into the soft flesh, and dragged them down to grab his erection, bringing it to his lips. Even with whipped cream, he always thought Eren tasted the best in these moments.

 

Levi guided Eren’s dick slowly into his mouth as Eren started to deepthroat him, brushing his nose against the hairs there, Levi bucking his hips up into his throat with a cut off moan. Eren groaned out when Levi moaned around him the vibrations making Levi and Eren’s heads turn too mush.

 

Neither of them could even keep their hips still anymore, thrusting into each other’s mouths and hands scratching each other’s skin. Levi’s tongue swirled around his cock and Eren nearly came into his mouth right then, mind so lost in Levi’s and his own pleasure.

 

“L-levi I’m-- It feels so good I can’t, fuck I-I--” He arched his head up as he fucked Levi’s mouth, grinding and rolling his hips until his breath hitched and he was coming, burying his head in Levi’s hip as he screamed. Eren took a few breaths, coming down from his high and Levi swallowing it all.

 

Slowly Eren moved back to Levi’s aching cock, licking all around and hands playing with his balls. “You ready, hun?” He turned back to look at Levi.

 

“Always am.” Levi smiled as softly as an incredibly turned on man could, and gripped Eren’s butt as Eren went down on him again. He started off slow, slowly building up his pace until Levi’s tip with hitting the back of his throat constantly. Levi head and body was tingling with pleasure, so close to the edge. Tipped over the edge, Eren’s only warning was nails digging into his butt before Levi was shooting his come into his mouth. Eren swallowed everything and rested his head to Levi’s thigh, hands working him through the aftershocks.

 

Gently he flipped himself around to cuddle his head into Levi’s neck. “Maybe we could use chocolate next time.” Eren giggled to himself when Levi just ruffled his hair and pulled him in tight to his body.

 

“Already thinking about next time?” Smiled into Eren’s brown hair and kissed him softly.

 

“Maybe.” Eren smiled, looking up at Levi with his bright eyes, and tilted his head back down to cuddling in closer to his husband.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on tumblr here!
> 
> theheichouwesawthatday.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	8. Have Yourself a Merry Little Fluffmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yay day 8! I listened to Indian by Sleeping At Last if any of you would like to listen to it as you read for the full effect :)

Levi shifted when he opened his eyes again, having passed out a few hours ago from the overwhelming ecstasy of the orgasm produced from their last tryst. Eren moaned softly as he rolled over and encircled Levi with his entire body, pulling him as close as he could into him. He pressed soft little kisses on Levi’s chest before he went still again, fingers lightly tracing circles on his skin.

 

“Hey, Eren, we should go get cleaned up," Levi mumbled. Spoke into his messy hair; returned his hug with a happy sigh. Wished he could have more moments like this, the sun not yet appeared and his husband half asleep in his arms. Felt the need to suddenly kiss Eren breathless, to just stare at him. Levi placed a finger under Eren’s chin and lifted the younger's mouth to meet his, slotting their lips together. God, and Eren, his fingers came up to ever so softly touch Levi’s face like he was the most precious special thing in the world. Didn’t want to touch him in fear that his hand would move; wanted to hold his hand in place forever, his mind not awake enough to even process his thoughts.

 

“Mkay.” Eren mumbled out, fluttering his eyes open and smiled at Levi, slowly pushed up to a seat; saw that the clock read 3:04am and looked back to Levi. “I guess we ended up falling asleep.” He said sheepishly, eyes like a puppy dog’s.

 

“It’s fine, come on, I’ll get a bath going.” He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed, standing out and holding out a hand for Eren. Took Levi’s hand instantly and they both walked to the bathroom, Levi turning on the hot water for them. Waited a minute before stepping in, Eren lying against the tub and Levi lying with his back to his chest. Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, fingers trailing over his belly and down to his waist, black hairs under his belly button still causing Eren’s heart to pick up.

 

Levi shifted to reach and turn off the water, moving to get comfortable again and lying back down. Eren’s breath hitched in his throat, fingers freezing in their place. But Levi could already tell what was going on, could already feel it. Levi tilted his head back to see Eren’s flushed face.

 

“You already to go again? I thought you were still half asleep.” Levi teased him with a tiny poke to his nose with his finger.

 

“I’m- I’m sorry it’s just that, well you’re right on it-”

 

“I know.” That caught Eren’s attention, noticing the tiny smug glint in Levi’s eye before he turned his head back and purposely shifted again on Eren, hearing him moan quietly.

 

“The bed its- we can’t though.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“The bed it’s- it’s dirty.”

 

“The tub isn’t though.” Levi sat up and turned around to face Eren, sitting on his butt with his knees bent in front of him. Eren just stared at him, not moving until Levi reached out his arms to tell him to come. He scooted forward until his knees were framing Levi’s, arms on Levi’s.

 

“How are we gonna do this?” So confused from even Levi first suggesting this, and now at how they were supposed to have sex in the tub.

 

“Don’t worry, I’ll guide you.” Levi shifted forward, knees on the inside of Eren’s, and place his feet over Eren’s hips, planting them on the tub floor. Gently he scooped up Eren’s and held them with his elbows on the outside of him as Eren grabbed at Levi’s arms.

 

Eren by habit already reached a hand between their bodies and started to rub Levi’s length, slowly pumping him, teasing his balls to make Levi groan before focusing on jerking him off just how he liked. Levi hung his head, lips brushing against Eren’s shoulder as he let himself be completely consumed by Eren’s hand on him.

 

“I’m ready when you are.” Eren whispered in his ear when he thumbed the thick vein on the underside of his cock.

 

Levi groaned out an, “Mhmm.” and Eren was already lining his dick with himself, Levi rolling his hips to the hilt inside of on him. Eren let out a shaky breath, followed by such a pretty sigh Levi wanted to hear it all the time. “Feel good?” He knew Eren was bound to have lube still in him from a few hours ago, but it never hurt to check with him. All he did was nod more times than needed, his mind focusing elsewhere than on forming sentences.

 

Eren’s arms hooked around Levi’s neck and pulled him in for a lazy kiss, roll his hips up to meet Levi’s. Everything was calm and slow, taking their time, just the two of them in the middle of the night, tangled together perfectly. They both could feel the slow burn in their bellies, the way their veins seemed to carry sparks of pleasure everywhere.

 

Eren’s fingers rubbed at Levi’s scalp, feeling how soft his hair is between his fingertips. Kept scratching at his undercut and feeling his heart swoop from how it felt. Levi breathed out hard and tilted his head back, hips twitching upwards when Eren kept scratching the base of his head. Eren smiled to himself at his reaction, sliding his fingers up into his longer hair, back down to the short hair and scratched his fingers in circles; Levi’s mouth opened slightly, chest rising and falling faster now.

 

Eren’s hands faltered when Levi nudged against his prostate, a hand falling down to jerk himself off in time with Levi’s hips. “Getting close?” Levi was still in heaven with Eren’s hand scratching at his undercut, and Eren in bliss, hand around his dick and knowing one of Levi’s weak spots.

 

“Y-yes. P-please come with me.” Voice begging and slowly getting wrecked more and more by Levi’s hips rocking into him.

 

“Y-yes, of course. Not going to l-last much longer.” Both of them leaned their heads forward, foreheads touching, panting together. Levi’s hips twitch and started thrusting into Eren’s faster and faster until he croaked out Eren’s name, coming inside of him, hands squeezing his legs. Eren tipped over the edge a second later, pulling Levi’s head in to kiss both of them through it, hand racing over his hard length. Both of them came down, trying to breath normally again.

 

Levi let Eren’s legs go limp beside him, holding his head up to continue kissing him. His thumbs rubbed soothing circles over Eren’s cheekbones until they parted to breathe again. “Come on, lets actually get cleaned this time.” Levi spoke with a small chuckle in his voice, carefully standing up and stepping out of the tub, helping Eren out with him.

 

He turned on the shower and helped clean both of them, Eren fully tired again and barely standing up. He rinsed them both off and turned off the warm water, wrapping a towel around Eren and drying him off, paying special attention to his hair, making it all messy and standing on end, just how he likes it. Dried himself off too and walked Eren back to bed. Levi stripped off the dirty sheet and left it on the floor by the bed, pulling the big blanket back on the bed and helping Eren in bed, making sure to hold his butt as he climbed in bed. Eren gave him a pout that just made Levi want to do it even more, and Eren new that full well; liked how much Levi loved his body and the attention he gave it as well as him as a person.

 

Levi walked around the bed, pulling closed the canopy’s curtains and curling up against Eren in bed. Pulled the blanket up around them both and hugged Eren in close to him. Kissed him goodnight before kissing his head and rubbing his head until his breath started to slow down and even out. He closed his eyes and tucked his face into Eren’s head, hand slowing to a stop as he fell back into sleep.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the sex position they were in haha :P
> 
> http://www.cosmopolitan.com/sex-love/positions/a26901/tub-tangle-sex-position/
> 
> \----


	9. O Slutty Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah was here ^^

“Eren, go pack a bag for the night.” Eren nearly choked on his drink when Levi blurted that out over dinner.

“Excuse me?” He was so confused, eyes blown wide and slightly tearing from almost inhaling his water.

“Your pajamas, toothbrush, whatever you need for a night away.” Levi just sat there casually eating the rest of his dinner, almost like talking about packing up to leave somewhere was normal conversation was normal for them.

“Where are we going, Levi?” Eren’s voice was concerned, worried that for some reason they were moving to avoid a bad thing.

“It’s okay, Eren. It’ll be fun, trust me.” He reached out an arm to rub Eren’s hand, offering him a comforting smile.

Once dinner was cleaned up, Eren grabbed one of their overnight bags, stuffing it with everything he thought he’d need, mind still utterly confused. But Levi had said it would be fun. There was really no need for him to doubt his husband. So the turmoil in his heart calmed, allowing him to breath normally again.

“You ready, hun?” Levi walked out of the bedroom with a bag he already had packed, a smug look playing beneath his smile. 

“Levi, what’s going on?” Suddenly he was getting scared again, even with his husband here comforting him. Levi held out a hand, and Eren eagerly grasped it, intertwining their fingers and squeezing it tightly.

“Let’s go, it’s close by.” Smiled again as he walked out with Eren in hand, locking the door behind them and getting in their car. “Don’t worry so much, trust me, you might even enjoy it more than I will.” Raised his eyebrows with a little smirk playing on his lips. Eren could feel his heart picking up again; just held Levi’s hand tighter as they drove off to who knows where.

A few minutes in they were already downtown, store signs lit up all over and people all around. Levi kept driving past where Eren knew this part of town; Eren almost getting a bit excited now.

That is, until he saw the sign to the building they pulled up to. Eren swore his heart would beat right out of his chest. A love hotel. He tried to bury himself in the car’s seat, holding Levi’s hand to his chest before Levi needed it to steer his car into a parking spot.

“L-Levi..” Completely in shock, and not sure whether he was more nervous than when they had their first time, or excited, belly slowly stirring his arousal.

“We don’t have to go in, Eren. It’s your choice. We can stay or we can go back home and I’ll still cuddle the fuck out of you.” Levi brought his thumb to Eren’s cheek, rubbing over it softly.

“W-we.. We can go in.” He bit his lip and Levi was torn between staying in the car and making out with his adorable husband. Figured he could do the same thing in a more comfortable setting inside.

Levi stepped out and walked around the car, letting Eren out and walking in to the hotel, both bags slung over his shoulder. They checked in at the desk and took the key, Levi having already picked out the room and if they wanted anything delivered to the room.

The room was huge, a giant bed with multiple pillows placed in the middle of the room, and a box on the nightstand. The bathroom was closed off behind a door, but Eren could already guess it would be just as amazing as the rest of the room. The lights were dimmed, causing the mood to switch from nervous excitement to sultry and romantic.

Levi let Eren take it all in, his thumb caressing his hand as he waited patiently. “You still want to do this?” Eren’s heart melted a bit, so happy how caring Levi was being. Nodded his head and walked deeper into the room, sitting down on the bed.

“When did you plan this?”

“When you said you wanted to fuck for a month,” Levi chuckled, walking towards Eren and resting their foreheads together. He let their bags fall to the ground, using his free hands to push Eren further up on the bed, crawling over him with a dark glint in his eyes. “This still okay?” Eren could only nod again, all words swept from his mouth as Levi hovered over him. “I have a few things for my little bunny if you want them.”

Eren knew he wasn’t talking about normal objects now if Levi’s smirk was anything to go by. Brought a hand up to tangle his fingers in Levi’s hair to pull him into a soft kiss. “Y-you can do.. a-anything you want with me. I know you’ll take care of me.” Levi’s arms snaked under Eren’s body, pulling him against his own body and sucked at Eren’s neck.

Levi pressed his hands flat against Eren’s torso, dragging them along his shirt and proceeded to pull it off. Dipped his head down to tease his chest, nibbling at his tan skin and kissing his way down to his waistband. His teeth grazed over the boxers the peaked out from under his pants, licking the skin right at the edge and felt Eren keening underneath him. His hand held his hips, thumbs rubbing his hipbones with just the right pressure Eren was already moaning.

Eren’s legs started moving, reaching down to try to shove off his pants, and Levi chuckled. “Eager today aren’t we?” Levi still complied with his request, pulling off his pants and his boxers. “Get on your hands on knees, Eren.” He did as told, sticking his ass in the air and peaking over his shoulder to find Levi undoing his belt, catching Eren’s eye. Teasingly he rubbed a hand over crotch before undoing his pants and slipping them off, Eren watching his every move. Levi peeled off his jacket and shirt, keeping his boxers on just for Eren; he purposely wore Eren’s favorite, his black ones that were sinfully tight in Eren’s eyes.

Finally Levi reached for the box on the side table, carrying it with him as he sat in bed behind Eren. “Tell me if you don’t like something, okay?”

He placed a soft hand on Eren’s lower back, rubbing up and down before Eren answered with an “okay”. The box was then opened, Eren slowly growing more and more nervous. He heard a cap being popped open, knowing full well that it was lube, and something else being pulled out of the box and being placed down on the bed. Levi’s fingers found their way to Eren’s entrance, rubbing over it before sliding in a finger.

Eren sighed in relief, feeling something familiar and oh so wonderful. A second finger quickly joined it, his ass already being stretched from the previous days. His back was arching deeply, moving his hips to have Levi move faster. Soft sighs and moans fell from his mouth when Levi stretched him further, scissoring his fingers deeper and wider.

Then they were gone, leaving Eren with his ass clenching around nothing. Seconds later there was something cool against him, smooth and almost like a circle; and then Levi pressed it in, or one of them he should say. Beads. They’ve never used them before, but God, did it feel good. Levi pressed the one in deeper, followed by a second, making Eren gasp out. “Levi, L-Levi, more.”

A third one had Eren panting, each time he moving his hips causing them to move inside of him. The fourth one had Eren screaming, the beads brushing against his prostate with every deep breath he took. “You like that, baby?” Levi leaned over him to whisper in his ear, kissing his shoulder and rubbing his back with his hand.

“Y-yes... oooh, L-Levi, I want.. you, want y-you.” Levi wrapped a hand around Eren’s dick, already leaking pre come. Eren jerked his hips forward into his hand, head hanging back and mouth open with Levi’s name rolling off his tongue. Suddenly, he felt something wrap around the base of dick, getting tighter until Levi stopped adjusting it.

“Is this okay?” A cock ring was put around Eren’s erection, something Levi has wanted to try for a long time. Eren nodded his head mindlessly as he rutted into Levi’s hand. Slowly, one by one, Levi pulled the beads out, Eren whining with each one leaving his body. “Can you flip over for me?” Eren’s body just collapsed to his side before rolling over, bringing his knees up to his chest, spread open for Levi.

Eren saw Levi looking back in the box, pulling out one more toy. He lubed up and dildo after inspecting it, making sure it was fit for his Eren. Levi glanced back up to Eren for confirmation that this was still okay; but he was already nodding his head yes, hands spreading himself wider for it. In one swift motion, Levi thrust it inside of Eren, drinking in his expression as he nudged against Eren's sweet bundle of nerves. Levi let a hand drop to start palming himself through his boxers, already a wet mark forming where his own dick was leaking in want.

Everything was building up inside of Levi, his dick throbbing with each breath Eren would take. He found himself getting jealous of the fucking dildo up Eren’s ass, watching how it was taking Eren apart thrust by thrust. Levi couldn’t take it anymore, pulling the sex toy out of Eren with a whine coming from his husband, and stripped off his boxers, kneeling in front of Eren. He lifted Eren’s legs high and pushed into Eren with a deep moan. His hips could barely keep still; decided to just pound into him with reckless abandon.

“L-love, Levi, l-love your c-cock... fuck... oh my God.” His hips snapped up with each thrust from Levi, hands finding Levi’s which were grasping his thighs. “Off, Levi, p-please fuck, please take i-it o-off... oooh-oh take i-it-” His voice cracked into a whine, screaming as Levi took off the cockring and threw it into oblivion.

Levi kept a hand around his dick, pumping him fast and tight until he came so fast, he could barely scream out. Back arched off the bed, curling forward and grasping onto Levi’s hair. Squeezed Levi’s cock inside him so hard that Levi choked out a moan, orgasming a second later. He gripped at Eren’s thighs and fucked him nice and hard as he filled him up, body shaking and Eren’s name coming out cracked and loud.

Slowly, he pulled out, Eren hissing out softly from the pain. He crawled over to Eren's side and pulled him in close, kissing him softly, hands caressing his face. "I love you, Eren. Was it okay?"

"Mmm." Eren just smiled at him, nuzzling his nose against his face. "This is still the best part though."

"I know, mine, too." He connected their lips together again, moving together in slow movements, gently touching each other's arms and faces with care. "We can shower here and go home to sleep if you want."

"But I thought you spent money for this. I don't want you to waste it."

"I wouldn't be wasting it. I already got everything I wanted out of this hotel. And I know how much you like our bed." Levi pushed himself up and pulled Eren up with him. "Let's get showered and we can go cuddle in our bed, okay?"

"Okay." Eren smiled, getting out of bed with Levi and walking to the shower.

The second they stepped into the warm water Eren hugged Levi, tucking his head into Levi's neck and holding him close. Both of them just stayed there like that, unmoving for a few minutes, enjoying a peaceful moment together in each other's arms.

They cleaned themselves and in the next few moments they were packed again and in the car heading home. Walked into their apartment and went straight to their bed, stripping down to their underwear and curling up together under the blankets.

"Feel better in our own bed?" Levi wore a knowing smile as he hugged Eren closer.

"Mhmm." Eren's eyes were already closing, quickly falling to sleep in Levi's arms.

"Goodnight, my little bunny." Levi whispered more to himself than Eren, seeing him already asleep. He closed his own eyes and curled in closer to Eren, taking a deep breath that smelled like Eren, and fell asleep with him.


	10. One Christmas Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. Stuff happened and I can't stay up late or have my phone with me later so I still tried to give you guys a decent new chapter :) after the holidays I'll be going back and re writing a lot of these short chapters to full length like 4k fics like i had originally wanted them :)

Both of them lied awake in bed, neither of them moving. Levi had the day off from work and they didn't want to break the peaceful morning bliss. Levi's hand absentmindedly rubbed Eren's arm that was across his body, slowly turning his head to look at Eren.

 

"Morning sleepy head."

 

"Good morning." Eren's words were partially slurred from sleep. He nuzzled his face deeper into Levi's chest and gave him a sweet kiss on his skin. "Can we have morning sex?"

 

That caught Levi off guard. But Eren was looking up at him with practically a halo over his head, skin still glowing from last night, and smiling his way into Levi’s heart, or into his pants.

 

“Just get your lips up here.” And Eren listened, pulling himself up to kiss Levi. Pulled back just to have Levi hold his neck and hold him against his lips. “I thought we were gonna have sex.” Levi teased him, wrapping a leg around Eren’s and rolling his hips up to meet Eren’s. He rolled them over, laying his body across Eren’s and ran his hands up his sides.

 

“So we can?” Levi just responded by grinding his hips down on Eren, listening to him moan softly.

 

“What do you think.” Smile playing on Levi’s lips. Eren just bit his lip and nodded, returning his hands to Levi’s hair.

 

Levi let his hands trail down his body, pulling off Eren’s boxers followed by his own, and grabbed the bottle of lube. “Turn around and lay down. Trust me it’ll feel good.” Without so much as a questioning glance up at Levi, Eren flipped around flat on his belly. Levi traced a finger down Eren’s ass, slick with lube. Gently he pressed in a finger, moving it around before adding in a second and third. “Feel okay?”

 

“It’s hard not to with you.” Eren giggled, making Levi’s chest all fuzzy inside, a new feeling he’s been getting used to while being with Eren.

 

Took his fingers out and slick up his erection, lined himself up and pushed into Eren. Both of them gasped softly, Levi lowering himself on top of Eren’s back, hands finding each other’s. Eren was nearly in heaven, Levi all around him and in him. He could feel every part of him inside of himself, squeezing around Levi, trying to drag him in deeper. Levi let out a groan when Eren get getting tighter and tighter. “I thought you’d like this position.” Kissed the nape of Eren’s neck and focused on sucking a mark on his shoulder. “Want me to move?”

 

“Mhmm.” Eren shook his hips. Levi slowly started to grind into him, circling his hips slowly, getting deeper and deeper inside of him. Eventually started to thrust in and out of Eren with a moan. “G-god this feeling s-so good.” Eren squeezed Levi’s hands hard, trying to meet Levi’s thrusts with his own hips.

 

“F-fuck you’re so tight.” Levi released Eren’s hands to grip onto his hips, pressing his ass tighter around him, moaned out Eren names as his balls kept rubbing against him.

 

Eren just gripped tightly onto the sheets, his dick constantly rubbing against the soft sheets making him close his eyes and open his mouth as he panted. His hips start to twitch into the bed on their own accord, the friction making him melt under Levi. And Levi was already starting to lose it, his thrusts getting harder, sharper with each own.

 

“L-levi I- the sheets I- I’m so c-close-

 

“Don’t c-care. C-come all over them- f-fuck.” He started to knead Eren’s ass, squeezing it in his hands and leaving nail marks in the skin. With each thrust Levi and Eren let out moans matching each other’s, movements getting more and more erratic until Eren seized up beneath Levi, coming on the sheets, body shaking as he tried to find words. Pleasure raced up and down their bodies, Levi sucking in a breath before he thrusted deeply into Eren, losing it and tipping over the edge into bliss. His head hung forward as he worked himself through his orgasm, hot breath fanning over Eren’s back.

 

And then it was quiet again, Levi rolling off of Eren’s back, Eren reaching out a weak arm around Levi, turning himself over to curl up against Levi’s side. “Thank you.”

 

“You don’t need to thank me for sex you know.” Kissed the top of his head and ruffled his hair.

 

“Ya but, still.”

 

“Eren, no thanking me. I like having sex with you, more than you think.” Eren giggled again into Levi’s arm, eyelashes tickling his skin. “Want to shower together? We can cuddle up on the couch then.”

 

Eren was already sitting up and jumping off the bed, purposely showing off his perky butt to Levi as he sauntered off to get the shower ready.

  
“I’m gonna die early from him.” Levi chuckled to himself, following Eren into the bathroom.


	11. I've Been Good, But I Can't Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER TO GET UP.
> 
> Happy birthday Sarah!!!
> 
> I wanted to take the time to make it good and long considering it was a birthday present! I will catch up on the days that I've missed!

They were already in their bed, under the covers and curled up together. It was already late, and fuck Eren wanted to have sex; wanted to all day, and Levi hadn't even made a move. He gave him a kiss before work, sure, but that’s where it started and ended. Eren had even put on those skimpy little shorts that he knew Levi loved in order to entice the man, and he had barely even acknowledged how great Eren’s ass looked in them. Eren wondered if they were even going to do it tonight; didn’t want to have to wonder.

Finally decided to brush his fingertips over the bare skin of Levi’s side, staring up at him hoping for something. Levi just leaned his head the other way, brushing him off. Eren moved his hands above Levi’s waistband, teasing the skin, shifting his body to the side to press up against him.

Nothing.

Maybe Levi really didn’t want to fuck him like Eren had been thinking of all day long. He had made as many hints as possible throughout the day and it was like... like Levi became suddenly so naive he couldn’t take a hint for the life of him. It was like how they were when they first started dating, thinking every move was something else entirely, never taking the bait. Made Eren so frustrated he wanted to flip Levi over and pin him to the bed, to force him to understand what he wanted.

Realized he did just what he thought after it was already done. And there was Levi smirking under him, face all smug and proud of himself; Eren wanted only to wipe it off his face somehow.

“Finally,” Levi whispered, eyes with a glint of amusement shining in them, pleased by what he was seeing.

Eren couldn’t even speak. It was like some sort of power inside of him was burning slowly, wanting to be in control instead of under it. Body started to shake until Levi placed a hand over his arm; gave him the assurance he needed to lean down and place his lips oh-so close to Levi’s. Wanted to tease him, have Levi work for what he always had to. Found himself liking this position more and more when Levi lifted his head to try to connect their lips and missed when Eren pulled back just enough. Levi tried again and missed, got frustrated and grabbed the back of Eren's hair and crashed their lips together, only to have Eren’s hand grip Levi’s and push it back onto the bed over his head.

Levi just laid there breathless, eyes wide in shock at Eren's actions.

"This is what you wanted, right? For me to take control of you tonight?" Eren's voice was breathless, shocked at himself from how he was acting. Couldn't find it in himself to care right now with Levi under him like this.

Levi stayed quiet, let himself take in the brunet above him and the fire slowly came to life in his eyes. Eren's lips curled into a smile, more of a smirk, feeling almost invincible in this position.

"You want me to take your control, don't you? That's why you never made a move today." Eren's head got increasingly closer towards Levi's face until Levi lifted his head up to reach Eren's lips, once again to be pushed back into the mattress, hand on his neck, thumb pressed against his soft bottom lip. "Be good for me, Levi." Eren pressed his forehead onto Levi's, eyes staring into his.

A quiet moan unintentionally passed over Levi's lips, and Eren saw the way that fire had built inside him. Released both his hands as he sat up, smiling to himself when he began to palm the front of Levi's boxers. Held his hips down and pressed harder with the heel of his hand, feeling pleased when Levi's eyes squeezed closed with a near silent gasp.

Eren held down his hips with both hands as he pushed himself back to rest onto his elbows, ass purposefully on display in the air. And then his mouth was on Levi, licking at his clothed erection, staring up at Levi with smug, knowing eyes.

"Is _this_ what you wanted?" Levi turned his head away from Eren, not answering his question, his body giving himself away with his dick twitching against Eren's mouth. Eren went back down, sucking his length while his hands scratched at his inner thighs, feeling the goosebumps that appeared on his legs.

Eren unlatched his mouth from the wet fabric and breathed out his hot breath over it, Levi's legs came to wrap around Eren's body, still refusing to just let every sound he wanted to make out. Eren just closed his eyes and hummed, so proud of how Levi just shivered under him. Nuzzled his clothed cock with his face, planting little kisses all over it. His hands found their way under his boxers, rubbing all over his hip bones, scratching down his thighs leaving red marks across Levi's pale skin.

Head lifted off of Levi to crawl up his body, teeth catching Levi's bottom lip and pulling until Levi gasped. "I thought you were going to be good for me." Eyes faking innocence, fingers swiping over the crease of Levi's lips. "You know it's okay to moan when I'm sucking your cock. I'll make you feel even better if you do." Eren bit Levi's ear, his neck, mouthed right under his jaw. "Come on, Levi. Just one little sound."

Levi could feel the smirk from Eren on his skin. His hands gripped  the sheets, trying his damnedest to keep whatever noises he wanted to make quiet. But being good for Eren...

Let out a gasp when Eren nibbled at his jaw, eyes closing and teeth biting his lip, trying to contain himself. Eren brushed his thumb across his lip again, pulling it out from his teeth, looking down at him and licking it better. "It's just me, Levi. Don't you want to be good for me?"

Levi could feel his resolve crumbling inside of him, mouth already opening when Eren pressed a finger inside. His tongue swirled around it, sucking on it as his eyes just naturally closed, finally letting himself enjoy this.

"There you go, baby. You feel good, don't you?" Eren's free hand came up to run his fingers through Levi's hair, getting a better view of his beautiful face.

Levi thought about responding; decided against it when another finger pressed into his mouth. This time he actually let out a moan, legs squeezing harder around Eren. The younger pulled his fingers out from Levi's mouth, and Levi almost let out a whine until Eren kissed him, finally, replacing his fingers with his tongue.

Eren took over the kiss, Levi trying but failing to dominate it before letting himself be taken by him. Eren lightly trailed his fingers down his sides, Levi's breath stuttering and ending with a gasp when hands squeezed his ass.

"You never do anything about it, but I know you love when I knead your ass into oblivion." Dug his fingers deeper into the soft flesh and swallowed all the noises Levi let out with his mouth. Eren dug into Levi's ass in time with his mouth, felt the need to just take Levi apart with his hands, get him to only be able to say his name. "Do you want to be a good boy, Levi?"

All the air rushed out of Levi, leaving him staring at Eren, unable to speak; had no clue that fuck, all he wanted right now was to be good for him.

Eren licked up to Levi's ear and breathed in his scent, grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin right behind his ear. “I already know you want to be one, want to be my good boy.”

Levi shuddered out another breath as his fingers dug into Eren’s back, arms almost shaking from keeping himself still. Eren licked his ear lobe, blowing over the now cooling skin.

“Let go.”

It was just a couple hushed out words, fading away in the air except for them playing again and again in Levi’s mind. He could almost hear something break inside of himself.

“E-Eren...” Voice all raspy and broken; and Eren moved back over to stare down at him, eyes almost challenging him to finally lose it. Levi was scrambling inside of himself, trying to pick up the broken pieces of his resolve; ended up just finding more and more reasons to just finally be a fucking good boy for Eren and to be devoured by him.

“Let me take care of my good boy.”

Something like a pathetic whine left Levi’s lips, hands finally moving down Eren’s back, grabbing on for dear life as he let go of everything in his body and let Eren do whatever he wanted with him. Eren’s hips grinded down hard against Levi’s, sinking his teeth into Levi’s neck. Rutted against him like some animal in heat, Levi could barely remember to breathe. Eren’s hands squeezed his ass so hard he knew there’d be bruises there in the morning. Eren took satisfaction in knowing that. Hot breaths fanned over Levi’s neck, sweat starting to appear on Eren's forehead from moving his hips constantly over Levi’s, mind too overcome by pleasure to stop himself.

Eren could feel the wet marks staining the front of their boxers, erections grinding against each other with mind numbing friction. Felt the need to just take Levi apart right here, right now, mark him as his own.

Eren sucked harshly one last time on his neck before separating their bodies completely, Levi’s hips bucking up to find Eren’s once again. Pressed down his hips roughly, placing his hot hand over Levi’s erection. Levi nearly lost it, almost reached down and stuck Eren’s hand under his boxers. Whined out when he tried to lift his hips up into the addictive pleasure.

“Shh, baby, I’m right here.” Eren ran his cheek up Levi’s stomach, going back down with deliberate kisses. Glanced over to see his hands gripping the sheets with a white knuckled grip as he kept making his way lower and lower. Nuzzled his face into Levi's lower belly, hands coming to grip his boxers, pulling them down to his thighs in one movement. Levi inhaled sharply, his length finally freed from its constraints. Hands latched into Eren's hair instead of the sheets, causing Eren to growl low, grabbing Levi's cock and going down on him all at once.

Levi swore, pleasure spiking up through his body. "F-fuck..." he croaked out when Eren swirled his tongue around his dick, bobbing his head, going lower each time until his nose brushed the hair on Levi's belly.

Levi was a moaning mess, silent moans broken up by sharp gasps when Eren fondled his balls, squeezing them and rolling them in his hands. Eren suddenly popped his mouth off, saliva still connected from his mouth to Levi's dick. Smiled up at Levi who was this close to shoving Eren back down on him.

Eren crawled back up Levi's body, hand lazily stroking his dick. "Do you want to keep being good for me?" Let his lips trail over Levi's skin, running a hand though Levi's hair to help calm him. And Levi just nodded, so enthralled with the man above him.

But that wasn't good enough for Eren. Pressed a finger to Levi's lips, Levi already opening his mouth for them. Levi stared at Eren in question when he just continued to press against his lips.

"Say it." Barely whispered, just loud enough for Levi to hear. Levi's eyes went wide; didn't want to say anything at all really. Wanted to just stay in this quiet bliss.

But Eren just kept waiting, kept pressing a finger harder against his bottom lip, face getting closer until their noses were touching and their breath was mingling together between their mouths.

"I want to be good for you."

Levi felt Eren's heart quicken with his own, eyes filling with lust and the need to dominate him. Eren groaned loudly this time, tongue swiping across Levi's lips before pulling back again.

"Can you flip over for me, baby? You've been so good so far, and I want to make you feel even better."

All the air exited Levi’s lungs at once; wondered how in the world Eren could make him feel better than how he already felt. Turned over on his stomach, arms slightly shaking; thankful that Eren helped him flip around with his hands on his hips. God, those hands. Levi wanted them everywhere, all around him, in him. _Shit_. His ass twitched as his husband squeezed it, rubbing his thumbs softly over it.

A finger trailed in between Levi's cheeks, Eren relished in the way that sensitive muscle twitched as the pad of his finger ran over it. Levi choked out a moan when he felt Eren graze his teeth up his spine, back twisting as Eren licked his nape. Lifted his ass higher, hoping for Eren’s hips to be right there; huffed out in frustration when he figured his hips were purposefully lifted in the air.

Eren chuckled in his ear, breath teasing the sensitive skin. His hand reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube, popping it open as his tongue on Levi’s neck distracted his husband. Coated his finger and brushed over his entrance, slicking him up before he slipped inside. And god, it was so tight and wet from the lube Eren was jealous of his own finger.  
  
"God, you're such a good boy. Your ass is just sucking me in."  
  
He felt Levi shiver beneath him; nuzzled his face in Levi's neck and heard him let out a soft moan, ass tentatively clenching around the finger.  
  
"You like that, don't you? I bet you wish that I could take you like this every day. Finger this ass."  
  
Levi's breath caught in his throat, eyes closed in embarrassment, because yes, _fucking hell yes ___, if Eren took him apart like this every day he'd gladly stick his ass up for him. And then Eren's finger started moving, circling around inside of him, leaving no part untouched. Levi jolted when he stretched him with more force; prayed that Eren didn't notice his whole body desperately trying to stay still with his head in his neck.  
  
Eren was on such a high, living off of every little motion and noise his husband let out, breathing in everything and mentally storing away every last bit. His hand rubbed up Levi's back, gripping his soft hair and pulling it. A shock of pleasure ran through his body at the broken moan Levi let out, mouth parting and head almost leaning into the pain.  
  
"So you like getting your hair pulled?" Levi froze up, closing his mouth and pressing his face deeper into the pillow. "Shh, baby, don't hide. I want to be able to make you feel good. If you keep being good for me I might be able to arrange something special for you." Eren let his hand release Levi's hair, settled on combing his fingers through it instead.  
  
"Pull it." That's all Levi said, was able to croak out before focusing on his breathing, Eren's finger having began thrusting in and out of him.  
  
Eren pressed a kiss to his neck and continued down his back, kissing his spine until he sucked on the skin at the base if his spine. "How hard?" He was prying, almost teasing him as he smirked against his skin. Wanted to break that last layer of Levi until he was a perfect, good boy for Eren.  
  
He stalled, bite his lip instead of answering. That is, until Eren stopped his finger and started to pull it out.  
  
" _Hard_." Levi nearly spat it out, cringing when it came out harsh. He didnt want to be bad. Holy fuck, did he want to be good. But being in the position of submission after years of being on top was not something Levi was adapting to very quickly. And the best part was that Eren knew.  
  
"Baby, it's okay to tell me, you know. I just want to take care of you and spoil you rotten." He saw Levi's fingers release the fabric a bit and how his chest rose and fell. There was silence as Eren wanted for Levi to respond again, fingers unmoving.  
  
"I like my hair pulled, hard." Eren's lips curved up into a smile.  
  
"You mean like this?" Eren yanked his hair back and finger fucked him like he meant it all at once. Levi had to gasp for breath, face beautiful with eyes wide and filling with lust, fingers clawing at the sheets.

"God, yes, f-fuck, Eren!" His body fell nearly limp in those short few seconds; fell completely into Eren's hands without a second thought. And even when his finger started to slow down, the dynamic stayed the same, Levi huffing out air and Eren finally in complete control.  
  
Eren added in a second finger slowly and watched every part of Levi's face twist into scrunched up eyes and teeth biting his bottom lip. Eren leaned over to speak into his ear again; pleased with the shiver he got out of Levi.  
  
"Does my good boy feel good?"  
  
He croaked out something close to a yes and risked bucking his hips back to meet Eren's fingers. He was rewarded with Eren scissoring his fingers deeper inside of him, twisted them and made Levi groan out.  
  
Their hearts were beating so fast they faintly thought that they would explode right inside of them. The adrenaline was rushing through their veins, and Levi was almost thankful for it due to how Eren reacted to it. He turned into some sex beast just like that, and Levi whimpered softly at the thought of what was to come.  
  
Eren pulled out his fingers and recoated them, rubbing all three against the twitching muscle and pushed back inside of him, yanking back Levi's hair at the same time.  
  
Eren's dick twitched at the shout Levi let out. He was already so hard and so ready to just push Levi flat on the bed and fuck him with all the desire pent up inside of him.  
  
"E-Eren, n-now, _shit_ , n-now." Levi slurred out, head lolled back from his hair in Eren's grip, begging him to hurry the fuck up. His cock was already precariously rubbing against the bed and the last thing he wanted to do was to get off from the bed sheets. But, to be honest, the thought wasn't too far off from becoming a reality.  
  
Eren latched his mouth to his shoulder blade and sucked hard, leaving a bright red mark before all of his hands pulled out and let go of Levi completely. Left him laying there so terribly turned on and now so completely empty he wanted to faint. But then there was Eren's voice again, so distant he thought he was dreaming it.  
  
"Does my good boy want me to fuck him? Hmm? Want me to pound into you until your pretty little hole is raw from my cock? I know you want it, just look at you. You're practically begging for it. Want me to fill you up so nice, hmm? That's what my good boy wants, isn't it?" Levi couldn't even control his head from nodding; wanted it so badly he was about to start begging him again.

Eren finally took off his boxers, was about to rip them off with how tight they became. He coated his hand and wrapped it around his dick, moaning out as he started pumping his length, finally getting to touch himself. Brushed over the head and had to take a deep breath to control himself, wanted this to last longer than just a few minutes.

Eren gripped Levi's hips tightly and held them up until Levi got the hint and got on all fours, back arching slightly, enticing Eren to just touch him again. Levi felt Eren's dick touching his ass, and the amount of relief he felt surprised even himself.

"You ready, baby?" Eren placed a steadying hand on Levi's hip, fingers tantalizingly close to his near burning cock, aching from being ignored.

"Yes, god, just fuck me." He hung his head low, focusing on his breath as Eren started to press into him, stretching him in such a way that Levi forgot to breathe.

His back arched deeply, head hanging back and eyes closed, mouth parted and slightly moaning. The stretch felt so good he nearly collapsed onto his elbows, hands already gripping the bed when Eren just kept pushing into him. It felt like it went on forever, wanted it to last for eternity.

And Eren, god, he was near a shaking mess trying to not fuck Levi nice and hard right then and there. He wanted to treat his good boy nicely, as nicely as he could in this position. But his hips bucked into the tight heat on their own and god, why had they only have done this once before? Couldn't find a good answer when Levi squeezed around him the second he bottomed out. Figured he took care of him well when Levi tried to fuck himself on Eren's cock.

"More, Eren. God, Eren, fuck. _Move_." He moaned out, teething biting his lip harshly and hips moving erratically trying to create their own friction.

Eren couldn't barely think the first few seconds, everything just a blur of Levi and his tight ass around him. Settled on biting Levi's shoulder as both hands gripped his hip bones. " Shh, baby, I thought you wanted to be my good boy, hmm? Taking me so well, just made for it, aren't you? So good for me, baby." Had no clue how he could speak that in a clear whisper when his whole body screamed for him to just let loose on Levi.

Levi just continued to buck his hips back until Eren gripped them harshly and pulled his hips back, teeth clenching and fingers digging into Levi's skin. He thrusted all the way back inside him at once, letting out a primal groan. Levi damn near screamed when Eren finally started to fuck him nice and hard.

"Does my good boy like that? Like when I fuck you like this? You just swallow me up, baby. So fucking tight, god, you are perfect. My perfect boy." Levi had already dropped to an elbow, one hand reaching back to grip at Eren's wrist, hoping somehow that counted as a response. "What if," leaned over, hips stilled deep inside of him, and hovered over his ear. "I said you could feel better?"

Levi could just hear the smirk in Eren's voice; and he couldn't care less. Just gripped his hand harder and felt his dick twitch in anticipation.

"E-Eren," And all shame related to this was thrown out the window; should have known he would come to this the second Eren turned out to be a sex god. "God, just... _please_."

Eyes were blown wide and a huff of breath escaped Eren's lungs in a hurry. He felt this sudden need, want inside himself he could only relate to a male wolf in heat. He had reduced Levi to begging, begging for him to fuck him in anyway he desired. _And, god, he loved it._

Breathed heavy over Levi's neck before moving his hips again, taking a testing thrust before ruthlessly thrusting into Levi, mind focused solely on the numbing pleasure, his balls slapping again Levi's ass and his dick going deeper and deeper inside him.

"So good, so fucking good. God, Levi you're so good for me, b-baby. Just want to fuck you so g-good." His mouth kept spewing out whatever came to mind, turning Levi to mush under him. Levi's whole body jolted with each thrust Eren gave him, his own cock so desperate to be touched, leaking all over the sheets.

Eren kissed all over his shoulders, leaving bruising marks and bites with each one. But it wasn't enough, Eren needed something. Levi, he needed Levi. Wanted to see his face, to watch each twist it made in extreme pleasure. Pulled out with a loud whine from Levi. Saw his hips moving on auto pilot back towards where his hips used to be, grunted and whining when nothing was there. Eren considered pushing back in and driving them into ecstasy until he remembered the building need in him.

Roughly flipped Levi over without much of a second thought and pushed his knees into his chest. Eren gripped the back of his thighs and thrusted right back into him, moving his body to hover inches over Levi. Finally kissed him with all the desire that was burning in him. It was all tongue and teeth and deep moans mixed with Levi's needy hands scraping and grabbing at whatever was Eren. And his hips just kept slamming into Levi, cock hitting the bundle of nerves and made Levi _scream_ so loud Eren wanted to hear it everyday for the rest of his life. He kept his hips angled just like that, intent on making Levi lose it all.

Levi's mouth hung open even as Eren kissed his with enough fervor for the both of them. Let his tongue evade his mouth and Eren to bite and pull his lips, completely surrendering his body. Levi couldn't talk anymore, toes curling and hands gripping Eren's hair as a lifeline.

Eren wrapped a hand around his achingly hard erection and squeezed it, pumping him like his life depended on it. "G-god, love you. L-love you, baby. Love my g-good boy." Levi lost it. His head shot back, leaving Eren to suck at his collarbone, and his back arched so nicely Eren wished he could stare at him forever. Nothing came out of his mouth even though he opened it wide. His whole body trembled harshly as he orgasmed, coming all over himself and Eren; felt every last bit of stores up pleasure race up his spine and down to his toes.

Eren only had a few good thrusts left in him before his whole body seized up, eyes widening as all the air left his body, filling up with the feeling as his orgasm taking over his body. Felt near thankful as he filled up Levi with his cum, kissing his slack mouth until he had to separate, whining till it turned into a loud deep groan.

Rode out his orgasm the best he could, letting his body collapse on top of him, Levi's legs relaxing over his back. The grip in Eren's hair released as they tried to find their breath again, eyes closing.

Eren began pressing kisses on his chest and face, taking care of him the best he could while his body refused to move. Their eyes opened and met as Eren hovered over him, an inch at most between them. And for the first time that night, Eren wore a slight blush on his cheeks, remembering everything he just did to Levi. And Levi just gave him a small tired smile and brushed his sweaty hair back as Eren did the same to him, and pulled him down onto the pillow next to him.

Eren couldn't resist much, his body still like Jell-o. Felt like it was his duty to take care if Levi still, pulling him into his chest and holding him tightly and kissing his messed up hair.

Neither of them spoke, didn't need to, they could talk in the morning, and fell asleep.


	12. Silent Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sarah was totally here again yooooo

Both of their throats were hoarse the next day, a constant reminder of what had happened the previous night.

Levi stayed home that day from work, wanting to take care of Eren and honestly, he couldn’t say no to Eren begging him to cuddle with him on the couch all day. As well as their throats, their bodies ached as they walked to the couch, quickly snuggling in with a blanket and turning the TV on quietly. They shared lazy kisses and soft pecks on the cheeks and forehead through the day. Levi would brush Eren’s bangs from his head when he’d nudge his head against his shoulder. Levi swore he could hear him purring when he’d let out a pleased sigh.

They ordered in lunch and ate whatever leftovers they had for dinner. The room soon turned pitch black from the sun leaving hours ago, leaving them both with only a few dim lights to keep them from bumping into things as they walked to the shower together.

Needless to say, they couldn’t keep their hands to themselves for longer than a minute once they were naked in the running water. Both of them held each other close, hands gliding over each other’s backs. Eren’s made their way to the short hairs on the back of his husband’s neck, rubbing back and forth as his mouth kissed its way to his mouth. Levi tapped his nose with a finger and kissed it before they finally washed themselves.

Eren purposely shook his little butt as he dried himself off and practically skipped to their bed. Levi took his time, drying off his hair and body before walking out to see Eren on his knees in the center of the bed waiting for him with his soft smile. He tilted his head in question until Levi returned his smile, walking over to close their door and turning off their lights. Eren held out open arms when Levi crawled onto the bed, coming face to face with him, kissing his lips so gently. Reached back to close the curtains of the canopy with Eren’s help before pulling him onto his lap. Eren couldn’t help but smile down at Levi, letting their lips brush over the other’s until he couldn’t stand teasing the other anymore, kissing him and wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck.

They hummed with contentment, letting their tongues touch and their hands roam freely. Eren parted and opened his mouth to speak before Levi placed a finger on his lips.

"Shhh." He recaptured his lips, parting his lips with Eren's and melting into the kiss. They stayed just like that, hands pressing against soft skin, legs wrapping around his body and breathing in each other. Gently, they fell back onto the bed, neither of them separating even an inch. Eren lifted his hips once, twice, mind taken by Levi surrounding him completely.

Levi reached over for the lube, coating his fingers and pressing in two of them. He watched Eren's face the whole time, staring into his until he deemed him ready. Slowly, he helped Eren up to place him on his lap again, using the lube left on his hand to slick up his own erection.

He guided Eren down on him and held him close, both of them burying their heads in the other's neck. Eren started to lift his hips up and down on Levi's length, letting out a tiny huff with each move of his hips. Levi left a kiss over his neck and chest, holding his hips and helping Eren fuck himself deeper on his cock.

Eren's hand gripped his husband's hair, the other grasping his shoulder. He left open mouth kisses in his hair, not knowing too much what he was even doing, his head fuzzy from Levi inside him. He was so aware of every place Levi touched since they weren't making any noise, noticed each kiss and each brush of his fingers down his back.

His dick kept rubbing against Levi's stomach as he rode him, bringing him closer and closer to the edge. Felt Levi suck his neck and he was done for. His body shook and his nails dug into Levi's back, Levi helping Eren through it with soothing circles on his back and soft "shhh"s in his ear. His body was already growing tired, tried to keep riding him when Levi moved to pull out of him. But Eren just latched around him harder, legs gripping around his waist like a vice and a head locked against the crook of his neck. Levi lowered them to the bed again and resumed thrusting into his husband, kissing him through it all.

It didn't take long until Levi was cumming inside of him, Eren letting out a small sigh of relief when he felt him filling him up. Levi's head craned back, and he moaned lowly before thrusting a few last times before collapsing next to Eren.

Before he got too comfortable, Levi got up to grab a warm washcloth to clean themselves off before curling under the blankets, helping Eren under, too. He tucked his head into Eren's chest and for once let Eren be the bug spoon. It felt right to be curled in a ball against his husband, feeling completely safe and warm.

He felt a kiss placed on the top of his head and heard a soft, "I love you, goodnight." Levi hummed a response before repeating the same words back to Eren; knew he liked hearing them over and over. He kissed his chest and drifted off to sleep with Eren following suit right after.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr here!
> 
> theheichouwesawthatday.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
